Soul Mates
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: Jared Cameron finally notices Kim,but she isn't going to give in easily. All those years of being bullied by Jared and she's after pay back.
1. Chapter 1

I was staring at the circle clock, waiting for the bell to ring. I was in Mr. Snider's World History room with the guy I've had a crush on since he saved my life. Ok, so he just saved me from a rubber ball that was whizzing my way.

I peered at him from the thick, ebony curtain that was my hair. His face was marred with a frown and his eyes were narrowed. His chin-length hair was tucked behind his ears. His soft russet skin looked flushed under the glare of the fluorescent lighting.

"Miss Connweller could you please pass out these papers," Mr. Snider said giving me a youthful smile. He was young and very handsome, most girls had crushes on him, I wasn't one of those.

As I took the papers my foot got caught on the chair leg, and I hurtled forward. Mr. Snider caught me and everyone erupted in laughter. My face flushed rose and I quickly covered it with my hair.

"Everyone please don't laugh at your classmate," He said to the students, then he whispered to me, "Don't worry I got your back."

"If I see you guys laughing at or bullying each other I will give you detention." He grumbled.

"You're only saying that because she's a teacher's pet. C'mon Snider you can't chose favorites." Jared grinned. "It's unfair."

"I certainly can Mr. Cameron and you're certainly not one of them." Mr. Snider huffed with a delightful grin.

Jared's face fell and he mumbled coherently. I began to pass the papers Mr. Snider had given me: Progress Reports.

Once I was done, and had sat down on my seat, Jared had glanced down at my report. He huffed and waved it around, my arms flailing around, struggling to get the Progress Report.

"Oh, look! Snider's giving his little pet an A+. Snider don't you know your little _pet_," He sneered the word pet. "Spends the time ogling me, not paying even half attention at your lessons! What a loser!"

The class once again laughs, and I blush fiercely.

"Enough! Jared go to the detention room. NOW!" Mr. Snider shrieked, his a subtle pink slowly creeping up his neck.

Jared stood his arms slightly shaking. His nostrils flaring like an angry bull.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He growled his whole body quaked. I looked at him a little frightened the report forgotten.

A deadly silence fell upon the room and the cheerful atmosphere shifted.

"Mr. Cameron you can not speak to a teacher that way!" Mr. Snider looked appalled.

"I can speak anyway I want to," Jared snapped furiously.

Mr. Snider looked taken aback, the color washing away from his features. He looked confused, but then he seemed like he knew something important. His eyes raked over Jared's quivering frame and mumbled something about legends.

"Get out." Mr. Snider looked Jared in the eyes.

"What?" Jared muttered his body convulsing.

"Jared Cameron I said _get out_!" Mr. Snider hissed something in Jared's ear. Jared merely nodded as he bolted out the room that had grown suddenly hot.

The bell shrilled and I jumped off my seat. I rushed down the hall towards the cafeteria, my backpack hanging loosely on my shoulder. I opened my locker with shaky fingers and stuffed my history book inside.

"Hey, Kimmy-Bear! You look…nervous." One of my best friends Dustin said. His chocolate hair had natural streaks of blonde and his eyes were warm and a muddy brown.

"No, I'm not nervous just hungry. Where's Micah and Jenna?"

Micah was my other star football player best friend he was an ultimate player. Jenna Cameron my best friend since she moved here. She was a beautiful girl, who went out with many guys, her reputation wasn't the best tough she was still a virgin. Did I mention she was Jared's cousin and she lived with him?

Dustin shrugged, "Somewhere making out with someone, maybe."

We headed towards the cafeteria. As we ate, I told him all about Jared's rebellious act.

"Really, Cameron? Wow. He just keeps breaking the rules that's why coached kicked him out the team. He doesn't have enough respect for anyone." Dustin said eating a sandwich.

"No," I shook my head. "He is respectful. I really don't know what happened. Surely Jenna will know by tomorrow."

"You seriously have to get rid of that little infatuation of yours." Dustin put down his sandwich. "You watch his every move and give him your undivided attention and frankly he doesn't give a crap about you."

"I know." I muttered my stomach churning knowing his words were true.

"Give someone else a chance. I know at least on guy here who would kill to have you date him." He smiled at me, before chewing his food happily.

I gave him a faint smile and gulped my juice down.

I was walking towards my silver Honda, my little babbling sister on my left and Jenna on my right.

"Evalie could you please shut up! I don't want to know how hot Collin Littlesea is or how Frank Chase's hair shines in the sun." Jenna snapped.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Evalie flashed her a hard glare.

After leaving Jenna at her house, I sped away to mine. I could've sworn I saw a streak of brown fur in the tree line, but it could've been a tree trunk or the ground.

Please review and tell me if I should continue **:**D


	2. Chapter 2 Animal

Chapter 2 Animal

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest_

_Of me_

_No one will ever change this animal_

_I have become_

I was laughing at the girl who sat next to me. She looked like a tomato!

"Everyone please don't laugh at your classmate," Mr. Snider told the class as he helped the little klutz up. "If I see you guys laughing at or bullying each other I will give you detention."

"You're only saying that because she's a teacher's pet. C'mon Snider you can't chose favorites." I grinned. "It's unfair."

"I certainly can Mr. Cameron and you're certainly not one of them." He had the nerve to grin.

"Whatever, you stupid jerk." I grumbled under my breath.

The girl that sits next to me—what's her name Kylie?—handed my Progress Report. What D- ! Sure, I didn't even do the last history report but I mean c'mon I behave in class and stuff.

Kylie Conner—I think is her name—sat next to me with her report in her hand. I looked at it stealthily. A+. Mr. Snider isn't being fair! Stupid jerk! I snatched the paper from her waved in the air. Ha, she tried to take it from me as if it was going to be that easy!

"Oh, look! Snider's giving his little pet an A+. Snider don't you know your little _pet_," I sneered that word. "Spends the time ogling me, not paying even half attention at you lessons! What a loser!"

Mission complete the whole class busted out laughing.

"Enough! Jared go to the detention room. NOW!" Snider shrieked, his face becoming pink. Yes, bonus I mad him pink.

He did not just tell me what to do! No one—except my parents—tell me what to do! Especially no this guy! I stood up my arms shaking and my nostrils flaring.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I snarled at his.

Everyone went silent and they all stared.

"Mr. Cameron you can not speak to a teacher like that!" Stupid teacher.

"I can speak anyway I want to," I snapped.

Snider looked taken aback. His face paled as he looked at my quaking body.

"No…legends…true…Sam…Jared." He mumbled incoherently.

"Get out." He said softly.

"What?" He's seriously kicking me out.

"Jared Cameron I said _get out_!" Mr. Snider hissed loudly, than whispered in my ear, "Jared go straight to the woods. Just _go._ Oh and don't freak out."

I nodded and dashed out the room and into the emerald green forest. My body convulsed and exploded. My clothes shredded and fell to the floor. Huge paws sat in front of me. My hair—or should I say fur was shaggy and brown.

Everything was different. I was seeing everything in a different light. A sharper, defined light. My microscopic eyesight was amazing! I heard something rustle. It sounded distanced yet near.

_What the Hell, _I thought. _I must be going crazy!_

Night fell and everything was calm in the forest. I spent the whole time freaking out and circling the reservation. I was out of my mind I _can't _be a wolf or werewolf or whatever the hell this is! It's scientifically impossible or something!

Soon after, I fell asleep. At the crack of dawn, I was a awakened by a voice. The voice was gruff and authoritative.

_Jared wake up_, said the voice. It sounded familiar. It reminded me of Sam Uley, a casual friend of mine; he graduated from La Push High when I was a freshman. That was last year.

_Sam?_ What the Hell? This is impossible! He isn't in my head.

_Jared,_ he sighed. _It's me Sam, Sam Uley. The legends are true. The proximity of vampires triggered this. _

_Vampires, yeah right! _I huffed.

We spend about a whole hour of Sam explaining me the whole thing, the signs, the reason why we shift and other stuff. One of the subjects stuck in my mind: Imprinting. Imprinting was a bonding when you become tied to a human of the opposite sex. According to Sam, there are many theories on why we imprint: It could be simply for passing on the werewolf gene. Others thought it was to produce larger, stronger and powerful wolves in the next generation. No on really knew.

It only happened after your first phase. Once you see into their eyes, you will do anything to make the happy and protect them. You become what they want you to be a friend, a brother, a lover etc. To me it's like slavery. I honestly did not want to become a girls slave.

For nearly half the week, Sam tried to help me phase. It was hard. It took me a while to phase back human. The bad thing was I was butt naked. The following day after Sam introduced me to his fiancée/ imprintee Emily Young, his former girlfriend's cousin, she was beyond beautiful. She was also very nice and an amazing cook I guess Sam hit the jackpot. Paul Lahote phased that same day.

Today was Monday and Sam had given me he thumbs on going back to school. Paul was still struggling to phase back so; he was not coming with me.

As soon as I had entered the narrow, stuffy hall, rumors flamed like mad wildfire. With my acute hearing, I could hear every whisper. The air was saturated with the stench of cologne and perfume. Some people actually had their natural scent unmasked; it was nice and clean; pure.

When I was heading to History class—late I couldn't find my history book—a scent wafted towards me. It was delicious and pure; it was like warm vanilla with a drop of rose water. It was heavenly. It made my heart pound and my animalistic side growl with delight. My inner wolf go wild.

I swung the door opened and gave Mr. Snider an apologetic smile. He caught a glimpse of my body, which looked like it belonged to a 25-year-old not an almost sixteen year old.

"Alright, Jared take your seat," He smiled at me. "Don't worry about anything, I'm sure Miss Connweller could help you catch up."

I nodded and shuffled to my seat awkwardly ignoring the comments on my new look. The girl—Kylie I think—quickly looked at her desk when I sat down. I could hear her heart beat faster and her breathing hitched. Someone's nervous.

"So, Mr. Snider said you could catch me up on stuff, if you want…" I trailed off.

"Sure, I'll help you." God her voice was beautiful. Like a mixture of bell peals and an angel's voice. I felt a thick tug in my stomach.

The girl looked up swiftly and my whole world came undone. Every string that tied me to my life snapped. My love for my family, the loyalty to my pack, my hopes, and my dreams were all sliced. A strong, thick connection tied me to the girl. Everything swirled around her. She was ethereal, heavenly, and exquisite; she was beyond description—because no word could do her justice.

"K-Kylie y-your beautiful," I stuttered nervously. I could feel the heat creep up my cheeks.

She glared at me, her cute mouth fixed in unaccustomed scowl. It was the words that came out of here mouth that broke my heart into millions of shards.

"Go to Hell jackass!"

A/N: Please review :D I want to give a thanks to Embryforever,ThanhXuan and Cassy-Kay for reviewing you guys rock! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Bulletproof

A/N: I want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers: Cassy-Kay, Embryforever and jenn :D You guys are so freaking awesome :D Please review Oh and in the last chapters I said Jared's almost 16 scratched that he's going to be 16 sorry I should've gotten my facts straight. I was going to go based off the official guide (for the character profiles) but I got confused with the ages. But, yes, Jared and Paul are the same age as Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Sorry about that.

Bulletproof

_Been there, done that messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_-La Roux _

According to Jenna, Jared failed to come home the day of his outburst. He hasn't been in school for a long time. Not that I so I might care a little. Just a little.

The little alarm by my bedside blared. I jumped and then managed to roll off the bed. The glossy oak floor was cold and hard, unlike my thick blanket that had the face of a huge brown wolf. I like wolves they're fuzzy and cute, in a way. I had a wolf like dog Husky a wolf hybrid or was he those Huskies from Alaska? Huh, I do not know.

I quickly got changed. I didn't need to peer outside the window to know the weather. It was cloudy with artic winds. My closet mainly consists of long-sleeved tops, warm sweater, jeans and a thick black parka. My mother had supplied me with a variety of boots to select from. The thing was I had to share with my young sister Evalie.

"Get up, Evie." I pushed her slightly. She grumbled something and then woke up.

I got dressed in a snow-white shirt that had lace at the hem. It was the one my grandmother bought me the day before she died. I cherished this shirt so much. She told me it made me look elegant and beautiful. I grabbed a random jacket and jogged down stairs, where my mother Elena was cooking breakfast.

"Where's Eliza?" my mom asked handing me a plate of scrambled eggs.

Eliza was my older sister, a senior at La Push High School and an incredible student. She helped in the local hospital. She wanted to become a nurse like my mom and her good friend Sue Clearwater. It was hard to excel in school with her, because she would overshadow everything.

My little 13- year-old brother bounded in the room with Evalie. I caught a glimpse of Eliza's ebony hair as she exited the house.

"Eliza always leaving before, getting her healthy portion of food." My mom sighed.

When I arrived to school I was tackled my Jenna. Her face was twisted in anger and her mouth was pinched at the corners. She stared at me hard before she began to babble.

"Stupid Jared showed up yesterday with Sam Uley and Billy Black. They had some secret meeting with my parents," she called her aunt and uncle parents. "I was all like 'Jared you fucking fucker you had me freaking sickly worried', he had this weird expression, like he wanted to tell me something. I mean c'mon we're close he can tell me any secret.

My mom just sent me away into my room. I hid by the stairs so they wouldn't catch eavesdropping. A few second later Jared showed up. He told me it was none of my business where he was and that I should stay away from him for a while. He said I wasn't worth knowing or something like that, I don't he said it super quietly.

I went on him. How could I not know? I'm like his sister! He said that I wasn't his sister and that only the _main_ members of our family could know. So, only Margaret and Jack know. I told him he could got to hell. He was so mean, Kim."

I spent half the morning consoling Jenna. I heard Jared was back and he sure as hell was going to get a piece of me. No one and I mean no one upsets my best friend and gets away with it. Micah said that he wanted to see me mad. He said it was plain hilarious, so today he wasn't going to ditch.

Micah took his seat, which was behind mine. He eyes fixed on me. The door swung open and I rapidly averted my gaze onto the desk, as Jared approached his seat next to me. My heart sped up and so did my breathing. I wasn't quite sure if it was from being furious or from having him so close. I went with the first one.

"So, Mr. Snider said you can catch me up on stuff, if you want…" He trailed off.

"Sure, I'll help you." Mr. Snider said it was the right thing to do. When that didn't get an answer from me, he bribed with a homework pass I wasn't going to decline.

I looked up at him. I wanted to see what everyone was talking about. God, he looked like a freaking wrestler!

"K-Kylie y-your beautiful," he gasped.

Oh hell to the no fucking way. He did not just call me Kylie! I've known him since preschool. His cousin is my best friend! I've slept over at his house on Jenna's request. Jenna used to gush about me at the dinner table she told me! How did he not know my name! And know he's calling me beautiful! If he thought, calling me beautiful was going to get me to do his homework he was dead wrong!

I was already angry because the way he treated Jenna, know I was beyond angry!

"Go to Hell jackass!" I spat at him. I then kicked him squarely on the shin, it was a long stretch but worth it nonetheless.

His whole face twisted in pain. Yeah, I kicked him mighty fine. I turned around at stared solidly at the board for the rest of class. Micah was snickering behind me, he nearly choked on his on spit.

The bell ranged and I all but ran out the room. I wanted to tell Jenna all about it. I stopped at my locker just to put my book in it. Jared walked over to me with a devastating face, but not devastating enough that made me regret my actions.

"Why do you hate me so much," He breathed.

I smirked.

"Look, Cameron you better not ever treat my best friend the way you did again. I'm not your freaking little nerd so, giving me compliments to do your homework is not going to happen. I've known you since preschool and you haven't bothered to remember my name. C'mon you've bullied me since 8th grade, you could've remembered my name. Not to mention your cousin is my best friend!" I turned around but turned again as a wicked idea popped into my mind. Jenna's going to be so proud.

"Oh and its Kim, you jerk." I said while kneeing him and the groin and stomping on his foot hard.

I spun and strolled off to lunch with my chin held high. Micah and some other onlookers were cackling away. Today we were going to play dodge ball in p.e. Did I mention Jared was in the same period? So, was Jenna. Oh boy Jared is going to get it know! Muahahahaha!

A/N: Ah, yes another author's note. If any of you have any ideas on how Kimmy can get revenge (besides flirting with other guys, that is going to happen) please tell me, I'm all ears. Oh and if you can sent the word of my story I would dearly appreciate it thank you very much :D Oh and the next one who's P.O.V. should it be in?

~Jackie


	4. Chapter 4 Dodge Ball Madness

Dodgeball Madness Jenna's P.o.v.

"Jenna you look gorgeous." Yes, I talk to myself in front of the mirror. Got a problem with it? No, good because I can easily give you a black eye.

"Jenna! Breakfast is ready." My aunt Margaret hollered from down stairs.

Yes, my Aunt Margaret the one with the very silky hair. The one that gives kids lollipops. The one who took me in after my parents couldn't any longer take care of me because of what they were. My dad is the Navy and my mom in the Air Force.

I was an only child, unfortunately. I've always wanted a sister or brother. I have Jared but after yesterday's events, we're on no speaking terms. I mean how could he possibly exclude me from the family and how can Jack and Margaret let him! It's ludicrous! Ludicrous I tell you! Yeah, I like his music.

I stomped heavily down the stairs, making as much noise as possible. Margaret, Jack and Jared were sitting at the table gnawing on toast smothered with butter. Aunt Margaret watched me while sipping her coffee.

"Good morning," I tried my best not to their heads off. "Isn't it a lovely day, Jack?"

My uncle looked shocked. I had actually called him by his first name. I've always called him dad because he was my father, maybe not by biologically, but I considered him my dad. Margaret looked at me worriedly and Jared just stared.

"Well, yeah I know I just called you Jack. That's your name uncle incase you didn't know that. Bet you didn't know that." I smirked. "Since I'm excluded from this family I won't call you my parents. What's it matter anyway; you guys are my aunt and uncle. Well, goodbye."

I rushed out of the room before they said anything. I decided I was going to walk to school. I could always call Micah, Kim, or even Dustin he is the rich one. But, no I want to be alone.

I slithered through a shortcut I found a month ago. It was nearly concealed by all the bushes but I managed to find it. It was silent, peaceful in the forest. I liked it. I could here Jared calling my name in the distance.

I cursed under my breath and sprinted towards school. I hate this!

"Stupid Jared! Stupid Air Force! Stupid Navy!" I yelled kicking small rocks out of my path.

I yelled like an idiot and cried. I didn't want him to know how much it hurts me. How horrible I feel about his rejection. I'm like his sister! I don't need him or Margaret and Jack. I could take care of myself!

"Jenna," I knew it was Jared.

"What Jared! What!" I screeched ignoring the streaming tears.

"I—" I cut him off.

"You what? Feel sorry for me? Hate me? Just leave." I didn't have to put off with him. I wasn't going to.

I sped away to school. I was running towards the parking lot near the bicycle cage. I wiped away the tears swiftly. I didn't want anyone to know bad girl Jenna was crying because she misses her mommy and daddy.

In all my hurry, I didn't notice the boy on the bike dashing towards me. We collided and both fell on the cold asphalt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked at the guy it was the guy from my science class. Embryo McCall.

"Embryo," I tried not to laugh at his name. "Could you like be careful next time. It could've been a poor old lady instead of me."

He picked up his bike frowning. "It's Embry Call."

"Oh," I blushed crimson. "I knew that. Sorry."

He sighed and started walking away. "Later, Jenna."

He knew my name and I didn't even know his correctly. I'm such a horrible chemistry partner.

I spent my morning with Kim. She was such a great friend. I felt like such a loser sobbing away. Rick my current hubby hadn't even called once. He merely gave me a weird look when he passed me in the hall. He was rushing to class that's all, so he couldn't stop just to say hi Mrs. Brown would've scolded him and given him detention.

I sighed, swirling my salad around waiting for Kim, Micah and Dustin. I looked up to see Embry with his friends. He gave me a friendly smile. All his friends turned to see whom his smile was directed at. When they saw me, they nudged him and made kissy faces. I blushed and quickly looked down.

"Flirting with Call, eh." Micah beamed down at me.

"Ooh so someone broke it off with their boyfriend. No actually I mean your friend with benefits." Dustin grinned passing Micah a bag of chips.

"Jenna I don't like the fact that that jerk is using you." Micah muttered. "It's wrong."

"If he hurts you Jenn just holler at us! We'll set him straight, well he'll be deformed but you get the point." Dustin laughed.

"Yup, just call or whatever and we'll be there." Micah added.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

Micah guffawed uncontrollably. He looked up at me sniggering.

"She was beating up your cousin last time I saw her!" He laughed.

"What!" I stood up and as if on cue, Kim marched into the room fuming.

"Oh, my baby!" I flung my arms around her. "I fucking love you Kim."

"I know that. Guess you heard." She grumbled through my shoulder.

I was squishing her too tightly, I quickly let go.

"Yes and thank you." Jared walked in. I glared at him.

We spent our time laughing and goofing off during lunch. Jared kept looking at Kim as if he had this huge obsessive crush on her. At some point Dustin threw his arm playfully around Kim's shoulders and Jared left the room shaking.

Kim and I were dressing for P.E. when this chick named Kayanna—the school queen bee and my archenemy—came bounding in. She was pretty I have to admit that much but she was mean. I honestly don't get the whole mean overly popular cheerleader stereotype, but she matched it.

"So, girls guess what!" She yelled.

"What?" Her minions responded.

"Embry was totally checking me out during lunch!" She squealed.

Mhmm, I can get payback for her stealing my boyfriend in 8th grade now. I mean Ricky and I aren't even official and it's not as if he doesn't flirt with other girls.

When we were done dressing I quickly went over to where Embry was. His friends nudged him and smirked at me while he blushed.

"Hey, Embry." I said in my sweetest voice and batted my eyelashes.

He looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth fell. He was choking on his words. Quil—I think was his name—slapped him in the back.

"Hey Jenna." He said looking up at Jacob who was giving him a look. "I mean hey beautiful." He flipped his hair like Justin Bieber.

Aww, how cute he's flirting. I saw Dustin, Micah, and Ricky staring at me. They didn't even notice the couch telling them to run 2 laps. Ricky looked beyond pissed, I just smirked and waved at them.

Embry looked towards them and his shoulders curled forward. Was he upset? Surely, he must know I'm just his Chemistry partner and sort of a friend.

"I'll see you later Em." He beamed down at me. Boy is he tall and muscular. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure," He grinned.

"Don't worry I'll come up with a better nickname later. We have loads of time. See ya." I waved at him.

His friends grinned at him. Kayanna death glared me as I went over with Kim.

Mr. Matthews' class was going to play against Mrs. Zollanger's class. I was going to be hitting Jared and Kayanna. Sweet! I feel so special.

"Woo! Bring on the balls! I'm ready to rumble." I yelled. Kayanna rolled her eyes at me. "Jenna-saures Rex is gonna kick some butt."

I was a total madwoman. I had Jared in the face twice, Kayanna several times I lost count, and I even hit Mr. Matthews on the head for making me run last week. You don't mess with me and expect to get away with it.

I was gathering the dodgeballs with Kim when I noticed Jared looking at Jacob strangely. Oh my beejesus! Jared is—oh sugar honey ice tea! He's freaking gay!

"Jared!" I whispered throwing my arms around him. "Its okay nothings wrong with you it's totally normal to be bi-curious. It's fine."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jared I know your gay." I whispered.

"What?" he shrieked! His eyes bulged out and almost everyone turned to look our way.

A/N: Sorry, for the wait. Thank you so much for reviewing and keep them up :D Hope you liked this because I might write a story about Jenna sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5 Born This Way

Born This Way

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. Gosh, I was beginning to think my story was getting boring. If any of you have any ideas on how Kim can get revenge, please do tell. Like I said, I'm all ears. Sorry for all the errors.

_Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

I felt odd. Jared's eyes will always flicker to me, I noticed. They bore into mine when I let them. I felt like I melted at his warm gaze, and I hated it! Gosh, I hate this feeling like I love him and feeling so much anger towards him. The feeling suffocated it me and it distorted my mind.

I glanced up at Jenna and Jared. He looked shocked at whatever she had set. I was waiting for to punch him square in the jaw (something she will do). But no, her fists never touched his stunned face. She simply shrieked and hugged him. Gosh, was she weird. Ah, my best bud.

"Jenna," I strolled towards them. "Are you ok?"

Her head snapped towards me and I had a full, clear view of the glee plastered on her face. "My cousin's gay."

It was barely audible. Jared's eyes popped out even further. He shook his head wildly, I nearly slapped him to get it to stop bobbing around.

"No, no. I'm not—no! I—" Jenna placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"It's okay my little squishy. You can come out of the closet." She looked at me. "He was checking out Jacob Black."

Jared looked as if he was going to faint. I threw my head back while guffawing. Jared's expression was priceless, I wanted to take a picture of it and keep it as my screensaver or something. Jenna's face scrunched up.

"Isn't it great?" Jenna grinned widely. "I can finally have a bud from the other side…or our side but with…I don't know, what the fluff I'm saying."

She looked like she'd just seen that car commercial with the shuffling hamsters. She loved that commercial, so she obviously loved the idea of her cousin changing sides.

"No, Kim," He said my name with a certain warmth and tenderness. "It's not what it looked like. I'm just…watching out for…trouble."

"Yeah, well if you're looking for trouble you found it." My voice took on a sour edge. "I mean you do hang out with Sam Uley don't you? He's trouble. Maybe you should stop taking those little drugs. You know it makes you lose your desire for woman. Yeah, and those little steroids they shrink up that thing that makes you a man."

I glowered at him and maneuvered Jenna away from him. She was laughing hysterically. It took me a while to get her to stop. I rapidly donned on my clothing. Jenna went slightly slower.

"Nice, Kim." Was all she said as we left.

My drive home from school was exhausting. Evalie kept complaining about something. I finally got her to shut up by shoving a day old chocolate bar into her mouth. She nibbled on it merrily. Oh, 15 year olds.

"So," She said exiting the car. "I heard you beat the crap out of Jared today."

I stop dead in my tracks. Boy, the news circulated fast. Well, it is a pretty small school. I glanced over at Evalie, she was chomping down the chocolate bar.

"Yes, I did." I muttered.

"Did you kick him in the bananas?" Evalie whipped away the traces of chocolate off her face.

"Um, yeah." This conversation was getting awkward.

"Cool. I like bananas." She left me there puzzled over her words.

Ok…she needs stop having conversations with Jenna. My sister is so weird. I climbed the porch steps and swung the door open. Eliza was on the couch study the television screen.

"Hi," I released my backpack and let it drop on the oak floor. "Where's mom?"

She didn't look up at me as she answered, "She had to go to work."

I took two hesitant strides towards her. Her mouth was pinched at the corner. "Eliza, are you alright?"

Her eyes bore into mine. Dark shadows were casted under her eyes. Her eyes drooped, her cheekbones sharp. Her skin took on a dull yellow instead of her usual golden brown. She looked sick. Sick and tired. Days of not eating and not sleeping displayed clearly on her face. She frowned at me.

"Eliza…" I gasped.

"Yeah, I know." She stood up her body looked frail. How can this be?

"K-Kim, I think I have bulimia." I stared at her not blinking. Rough sobs raked her delicate body.

I reflexively tossed my arms around her. She quivered under my embrace. Her skin felt cold and clammy. I weaved my fingers in her rough mane, her slender body convulsing she bawled.

"Shhh. Its okay Eliza," I soothed. "E-everything is going to be fine."

How did this happen? After our father's death, Eliza became distant. She rarely came out of her room saying she was busy. I knew she was trying hard to escape to college. My dad would have wanted her to go. She didn't eat much…Oh my poor sister.

"Girls at school told me I was fat and ugly." She cried. "I overheard girls talking about throwing up to get thinner. Kim, I'm ugly!" She let out another stream of tears.

"No," I said sharply. "No, you are not!"

I let go of her and cupped her cold, clammy face. "You're beautiful Eliza. I admire you so much! God, you don't know how much." I took in a sharp breath, I didn't want to cry. "Ever—ever since dad died you've been so strong. You helped us go through that gargantuan obstacle.

"Eliza, your smart, beautiful, admired and so much more. You're not fat or ugly and even if you were, we love you for you. We don't care about your darn physical appearance! I love you so much, Liz." I nearly suffocated the poor girl.

"Your right Kimmy." She brushed the tears away. "Like Lady Gaga said I was born this way. And I'm beautiful just the way I am."

"Are you going to tell mom?" I asked. "I mean she is a nurse and all."

"Yes, I am." She whispered.

"We'll get through this together." We swiveled our heads towards the voice. Evalie was leaning on the staircase. Her lip quivered as she ran towards us.

Eliza spent the rest of the afternoon eating. I wasn't sure if eating now was going to do anything about it. Her friend Jordan had came over and was no sobbing uncontrollably. Evalie was patting her back softly.

"Oh, Eliza!" Jordan cried. "I am such a horrible friend! I shouldn't have let you done this!"

Eliza put down a colossal sandwich down. "You weren't even here, Jordan. You were visiting your ill grandma."

"SO! I am so stupid and freaking selfish." I left the room in that moment.

Don't get me wrong I like Jordan and all but, she can be such a drama queen. I felt horrible. I was the bad sister, I didn't even think about Eliza hiding away in her room. All those extra hours of community service made her seem all exhausted. I didn't actually know she was upchucking her lunch.

The door flew open and my very weary mother came into view. She smiled at me placing her coat on the coat rack. She examined my face and her own face became lined with worry.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She pulled me into a warm hug.

"Mom," Eliza's voice neared. "I think I have bulimia. I am so sorry."

Everything flew like a tornado as soon as the words left my sister's mouth. One second my mom was hugging me and the next she was limp in my arms. After she regained consciousness, she began to blubber.

I fled the scene like a coward. I always did. When dad died, I couldn't handle it and simply left. I did the same during grandpa's death. It was the same old pattern with me: leave when people most needed me. Well, I usually left my family I had no trouble sticking with Jenna or anyone else. I don't know why that was. It was cold of me.

I stumbled through the forest absentmindedly. The foliage rustled as I dogged numerous jagged branches. I fell twice and gave up walking for now.

Twilight was begging to settle and I was balancing my weeping self on a small rock. I heard a rustle coming from the bushes and my body became alerted.

'Who's there?" I grabbed a sharp stick from the ground. "I-I have a pointy stick and I'm not afraid to use it!"

There was an odd sound, a mix between a laugh and a growl, coming from the bushes. I raised the stick at arms length and waved it around.

"I'm warning you!" I shouted. "I like poking things with pointy sticks and I'm good at it!" Then I whispered. "So good I might actually earn a living doing it."

The odd noise erupted again. I snatched a jagged rock from the ground. It was rough, heavy and if aimed well it could knock someone out.

"I have a rock now! It's pointy too." I yelled. "I'm a beast at killing things, well on video games but in a way it's still the same."

There was a husky chuckle and black figure popped out of the darkness. I shriek and threw the rock at the figure.

"Geez, I come to help you and you repay me like this!" I knew that voice.

The familiar person stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. I gasped. It was the last person I expected or wanted to find in the middle of the forest.

A/N: Who can it be? Review and you'll find out soon. I want to thank everyone who was reviewed, story alerted this or added this story as their favorites. You all deserve yummy cupcakes and cookies! :D Remember reviews make me write faster :D I don't know much about bulimia so if you know please tell me. Any ideas on the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6 Call it what you want

Call it what you want

A/N: First of all I want to thank Dreamcatcher and Erised Brophy for reviewing. Thank you for story alerting this or adding to a favorite or whichever. Erised Brophy thanks for the information, after I posted this I felt so dumb. The whole bulimia part was weird for me, I don't know no one that is bulimic. I love that people love Jenna I'm planning on writing a story about her some point in the future….Now, I should probably shut up and get with the story.

_I said just call it what you want_

_Just call it what you want_

_You've taken your words and you take your_

_Judgments_

_And stick them onto everything_

~Call it what you want-Foster the People

Paul freaking Lahote was standing right infront of me shirtless. Yes, shirtless. Now, let me tell you I have never really liked him. Well, sure, he _is_ attractive but, right now flaunting his perfect chest made me realize he is _very very _attractive. He smirked down at me. I was probably gaping with my eyes wide like saucers.

"Like what you see, sweetheart." He chuckled. "You should close that cute mouth of yours; I wouldn't want you to create a pool of drool."

There was a thunderous growl and a harsh rustle from the bushes. Paul grumbled something under his breath. I shut my mouth close, my face burning. It was getting warmer.

"Is it hot or is it just me?" I whispered not really looking for an answer.

"No, it's me. I don't know if you've notice but I'm pretty hot." Paul smirked prying the stick.

I proceeded to slap him playfully on the chest. My hand had barely touched his chest and already I could feel the heat radiating off him. His chest was stone hard. My hand stung as it connected with it lightly. Lightly and yet it hurt.

"Aren't you cocky," I muttered examining my hand.

He guffawed loudly before answering, "Sure am. Now, little woman what are you doing outside at this time."

"Please, it's not like it's that late. And really, it isn't none of your business. "I looked up at him to find him studying my face. Weirdo.

"It kind of is," he cocked his head to the side and continued staring at me.

"How? Is Sam Uley asking you to search around the forest for "danger" now?" My voice was thick as it raised an octave. "Because I'm no danger. Maybe you should go back to your master, Paul. Wouldn't want him to worry."

His hands began to vibrate and there was some moving in the bush. I strained my eyes and saw a pair of dark brown eyes. I gasped and clutched my hand, it was beginning to ache. Paul took notice in this and stopped shaking.

"Sam," he breathed. "He isn't bad. He's good. A good guy."

He flickered his eyes to mine to see my reaction. I really hope my face was emotionless. I tried to ignore the way his words sounded true. It was hard to believe that coming from another but Paul he made the sound sincere.

"Maybe so, Paul. I don't necessarily trust him though or like him." I answered truthfully, starting my way home. He followed and it annoyed me…a lot.

"Why not?" He asked, brushing a branch that was threatening to lash at me away.

"Um, well, he broke Leah Clearwater's heart." I said.

"That's not a good enough answer." Grrr, damn him.

"Sure, it is." I lifted my chin higher. "It's good enough for me."

"He didn't mean to do that. He doesn't do drugs or gives them to us either."

I had no more reasons. I stopped and glared up at him acidly.

"I don't need any more reasons!" I snarled, resisting the urge to poke his chest. "You can stop covering for him, Paul. And if he isn't handing you steroids then how do you explain your drastic change!"

He blinked, face blank, he was dumbfounded. I pushed the foliage away and my quaint little house came into view. My mother's car was gone and there was no sign of anyone being in there.

"It's not in my place to tell you anything." He whispered.

"Well, then, shut up Paul." I stomped away to my house; the ache in my hand was ridiculous. He yet again followed.

The door was unlocked and no one was home. I slipped in and motioned Paul inside. I walked into the kitchen with Paul flanking on my left. I grabbed a few cubs of ice and wrapped it around a kitchen towel. It felt nice on my scorching hand.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He was staring around with his hands jammed in his pockets. They barely fit in those small pockets.

"Um, sure." I served him water with my good hand. Thankfully, it was my right hand.

"Your chest so is…muscled." I said awkwardly. He nearly spitted the water.

"Yeah..." Awkward.

"So if it's not a drug gang…what is it? A cult?" I examined his body language searching for any evidence of him lying. I am so ninja or whatever you call it.

"Um, well…" Hesitation. He's struggling to make a lie. "A cult is a good guess."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you idolize Sam? Like a fan club?"

"Not exactly…look Kim—" I cut him off quickly.

"So then what is it?" I pressed.

"Kim I—"

"You make it hard to trust you, Paul." Then Jared spun into my mind. "You make it hard to trust Jared."

That triggered something because his eyes flashed to mine. He scrutinized my face again for the umpteenth time.

"You don't trust Jared?" he spoke slowly, enunciating each word.

"Not really," I replied sincerely. "The rumors make it hard to trust any of you. Right now, I feel like you might hurt me."

"But Kim, that's exactly what they are rumors. And I wouldn't hurt you." He said. "Not purposely at least."

"Well, Paul. Sam's not the only reason I don't trust you or Jared. You two aren't the nicest kids on the block…"

"So, is it because I'm a manwhore? Well was." His eyebrows arched.

"Yes, you don't exactly have a decent reputation among the female population. Or at least the decent girls I know. You aren't all that irresistible, Paul. Not all girls lack in brain cells and chase after you." He looked at me in disbelief. "Oh c'mon Paul don't tell me you think every girl worships the ground you walk on. I sure as hell don't! Neither does Jenna or a handful of other gals.

"And as for Jared, he's never been very nice to me. He didn't even no my name!" My voice rose higher. "It was pretty pathetic on his part in trying pursue me now. I've been there under his nose all along and he never looked twice! For Christ's sake I always slept over at his house, his cousin's my best friend! Am I really all that invisible?"

He opened his mouth to say something but came up with nothing. I wiped furiously at the tears that were produced by my anger.

"He loves you Kim." His words took me by surprise. I felt like the air was completely knocked out of me.

"He—he what?" I stammered.

"He loves you Kim." He inhaled. "He truly loves you, unconditionally and irrevocably."

A sea of emotions waved over me fiercely. I had liked him all these years and he has ignored me all those years. Ok, well I've only liked him for like a year or so but still! Is that why he has been treating me so horribly? Because it was a way of flirting? Like in kindergarten.

It made no sense. It angered me so much. He thinks now he can finally sweep me off my feet! How ludicrous. The news made me want to cry, laugh and run over Jared with a monster truck. He really thought after all those years of either ignoring me or bullying the crap out of me, he could finally pursue me? He must be mad to think I would really respond to his infatuation. As if I would really show him, I liked him.

"Well, Paul tell him to go to hell!" I spat.

Paul looked taken aback.

"Kim, he loves you though." He frowned.

"So!" I yelled. "You can call it what you want, but I doubt that's love. He hates me, Paul. He doesn't love me. He's ignored me and bullied me."

"Kim," his voice was exasperated. "He doesn't hate you. He loves you. He wants you to be endlessly happy. He wants to protect you and love you."

"Like I said, Lahote, call it what you want!" I spat. "You can call that little cult of yours what you want, too!"

Yeah, I know I'm freaking mad. I had reasons to be mad though.

Paul opened his mouth but didn't manage to say anything because the phone rang. He looked at me and I glared at him before yanking the phone from the holder and answering.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Kim?" It was my mom.

"Yeah. What is it mom?" I was concentrating on keeping my voice leveled.

"Oh, sweetheart." She wept. "Dustin's on his way to pick you up."

Paul shifted at the mention of Dustin. I glared at him.

"Dustin? Why? Where are you mom? What's going on?" I was beginning to worry.

"It's Eliza…she has leukemia!" There was another round of tears and pants.

"No," I gasped. This really wasn't my day.

"Sweetie, just hurry off to the hospital." She whispered. "Dustin should be there in a minute."

"Ok, mom." I barely had time to register I was crying when the bell buzzed.

I ran to the door and flew it open. I smashed myself to Dustin crying uncontrollably. Paul stood there glaring at Dustin and Dustin doing the same. Some time between this Jared emerged from the forest.

"We can take her, Dustin." Paul told him as he filled Jared in.

"No," Dustin said stroking my hair. "I'll take her. Her mom told me to."

"I want him to take me," I cried. "I trust him."

I glanced at Jared's pained face as he nodded. I locked the door with shaking hands and climbed into Dustin's car.

A/N: Please review don't be shy. I really want at least 5 more reviews thank you! I didn't know what to write. This one I guess was more like a filler. Anyways, please if you read this review :D


	7. Chapter 7 Not a Love Song

Not a Love Song

_I love the things you do _

_its how you do the things you love_

_But its not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_Not correct me if I'm wrong_

_-Not a love song by Ross Lynch (Austin Moon)_

Dustin kept sneaking glances at me. He would look at me with these sheepish muddy brown eyes, and he would give me this weak, assuring smile. I was blubbering away and he was trying to console me. I was grateful for that.

"Everything is going to be fine," he squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"No," I cried, "don't say that! Everyone says it when it's going to be the complete opposite."

He sighed and parked the car in the lot. He helped me out, even though I was perfectly capable myself. He held me gently in his arms guiding me inside the hospital. My mom was there blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

We slowly approached them, Dustin's arms still wrapped around me. Before I could even let the words flow out of my mouth, Dustin spoke.

"How is she?" he sounded so concerned.

"Karen," said an alluring, musical voice.

My mother shot up from her seat swiftly. She lost her balance but Dustin gripped her elbow steadying her.

"Yes?" my mother gazed at the doctor with glimmering eyes.

I whirled to face the doctor, wiping the tracks of tears with my hand. Dustin brushed away strands of hair from my face tenderly while, my cheeks burned.

The doctor looked at my family warmly and with a sense of sadness. I felt my heart drop violently and my eyes started to water. I paid no attention to the beautiful, pale doctor in front of me; my mind was far from here somewhere in the future. A future that no longer contained my sister.

"She'll be fine…" His voice went on but I couldn't bring myself to listen.

My mind went blank, and I couldn't think. I was giving up again, being the coward in my family. I wanted to be there for her she is my sister and I should stick by her side. All my ears caught were something about chemotherapy.

As soon as the doctor said, we were allowed to see her, my mother rushed down the hall. I stayed with Evalie and my little brother Jeremy.

Dustin was stroking my hand and holding me while talking to Jeremy. I leaned in more in his embrace. He was warm and comfortable. He kept murmuring to me. Evalie was sitting in her seat with a blank expression and in a stiff position.

I reached out and held her hand. She just looked at with a smile.

"I know Eliza's gonna be fine if she sticks with therapy and all that," her voice was raspy. "Dustin?"

"Yeah?" Dustin glanced up at her worriedly.

"Would you mind giving me boy advice?" she asked timidly.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Evalie. Dustin let out an airy laugh before answering her. I watched as Dustin helped Evalie with her guy troubles. He was so sweet, he deserves a great birthday gift not like the weird plush pickle Jenna gave him last year. I laughed at the sweet memories.

Dustin's warm eyes were on me instantly, they had a delighted shimmer to them.

"What brought on that random laugh?" he smiled sweetly.

"Jenna's birthday present for you last year."

We spend a whole five or so minutes discussing about his past gifts. Jenna always managed to buy him the most weirdest gifts ever. We didn't even notice my mom and Dr. Cullen coming until we heard their voices.

My mom told me Eliza was going to stay over night and that we should leave, she was going to stay. Dustin offered to drive us home so my mom could keep the car with her. It wasn't until he offered to stay at our house for protection that my mom pulled me away.

"I know right now is not the time," she began. "But have you seen the way that boy looks at you? You should give him a try. He's sweet and a total gentleman; he's a one of kind."

I could feel a burst of heat bloom along my cheekbones. I stared at Dustin sheepishly; he had an eye-crinkling grin plastered on his face. Clearly, he heard our conversation.

"I'll think about it," I told my mom, "I'll see you, mom."

My mom nodded and gave me a motherly kiss on the cheek. She then went over to Dr. Cullen who was speaking avidly to another nurse.

"Shall we go ma'am?" Dustin asked linking our arms together.

"Yes, we shall, sir." I grinned at him.

The ride home was fun. Dustin had turned on the radio and was singing horridly to a song. Evalie joined him singing equally as bad. Then when a rapping part came, Jeremy tried mimicking the rapper failing. I just sat their laughing my head off. It wasn't until a song I liked played that I joined them.

"We were both young when I first saw you!" Dustin yelled out the window. He was bouncing in his seat to the rhythm of Taylor Swift's music.

"I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts," I added.

"Wait! Stop the music and plug this in." Evalie handed Dustin her iPod and began searching for a song.

"Ok found it. Turn it up, Blondie." She smiled.

"Hey, its half Blondie. I have brownish blonde hair." Dustin said.

The song began to blare. This was the song Evalie sings in her room using a hairbrush as microphone. Apparently, Dustin's little sister Elena made him memorize this song my heart.

"You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time," he began to sing. "Umm…No. Let's not talk about it, drama we can live without it. Catch away if we're bored. There's a clock we'll ignore. Find a way, around it."

He rolled the windows further down as we approached our driveway.

"Hey girl I can tell there's somethin'. Even when you say, it's nothing." He parked the car and everyone hopped out. He grabbed my hand twirling me around, still singing.

"When you playin' with your hair, like you just down care. It's a tale you're bluffin'." He spun me with one hand and Evalie with the other. Jeremy was in the driver's seat playing around with his phone and bobbing his head to the music.

"Now, please don't take this the wrong way." He whispered in my ear. Jeremy threw his a water bottle, which he began to use as a microphone.

"I love the things you do. Its howyou do the things you love. But it's not a love song. Not a love song. I love the way you get me. Not correct me if I'm wrong" He began rocking out, twisting around all over the place. It was an amusing sight.

Evalie and I were laughing at full volume when Jeremy joined him. A rustle in the in the bushes and two emerging shadows silenced us. It was Paul and Jared.

"Jones, I never thought you were the singing type." Paul smirked, glaring at Dustin. These two didn't get along at all, not ever since they got in a fight over a girl.

I looked at Jared also glaring at Dustin. Except Jared looked like he was going to try to murder him. He had better not even try, Dustin has a bat in his trunk and my hands are already twitching for the chance to grasp it.

"Surprise then," Dustin pressed his lips together. "I however always knew you as the stalker type."

Paul look like he was about to launch at Dustin but I jumped in. Dustin's face was emotionless but Paul looked mad. Just a little word set him off, but it did come from Dustin's mouth.

"Really, Jones you have the nerve to call me the stalker," Paul scoffed. "Last time I checked I wasn't the one hiding near Lindsey's house with binoculars."

Dustin narrowed his eyes and was getting ready to punch him. I clutched Dustin's arms tightly. Evalie dragged away a reluctant Jeremy inside. Jared looked at my hands clinging on to Dustin's arms.

"I never did such thing." Dustin snarled.

"Says the one with the restraining order." Paul grinned.

Dustin's arm twitched and I held on tighter.

"Enough, Lahote." I growled.

"Kim…" Jared warned looking afraid at Paul.

"Run back to your master," I ignored Jared's warning. "We wouldn't want any more dead bodies around here would we?"

I was taken aback when Paul laughed at my threat. I really want to take a swing at him with that bat now.

"Kim, if your trying to scare me off, it's not gonna work," Paul smiled. "I admire your bravery though."

"I'm serious, Paul." I sighed. "Knock it off. Can't you guys be civil? I mean that slut moved 3 years ago."

"It isn't always about her, Kimmy." Paul said. "I haven't heard an apologize from him."

"Apologize for what?" Dustin yelled in disbelief.

"Many things, Jones." Paul folded his arms across his colossal chest. "Especially kicking me off the team."

This is ludicrous! They're seriously arguing about a stupid slut and football team issues! Gosh, are boys really…ugh!

"You guys are irritating." I growled through clenched teeth. "This is ridiculous. You," I pointed at Paul, "have been holding a stupid grudge for the longest time!"

"And you," I shook Dustin wildly. "can not just be the bigger man and apologize! You guys are acting like five-year-olds! It's ludicrous!"

I marched over to Paul and grabbed his hand. I tried yanking him towards Dustin but it was impossible. Jared shoved him forward and gave me a brilliant smile.

"Now, Dustin give me your hand." I tried calming myself down. No need to turn into a half crazed half-furious maniac infront of these idiots.

"Why?" He stepped backwards. "I'm not making amends with this jerk."

"Dustin," I barked. "Give me your fucking hand before, I go over there and drag you by your hair! Or cut off the thing that makes you a fucking man, you pansy!"

Paul and Jared bursted out laughing and snoring. I flickered my glare to them and they shrinked under it.

"She's a keeper, I like her." I heard Paul mumbled to Jared.

"Shut the hell up, Lahote." I grabbed Dustin's hand and inched it closer to Paul's.

There hands were like magnets, avoiding one another. I struggled drawing them closer until they were somewhat together. I shook them harshly; I am still mad and annoyed.

"Now, repeat after me," They pressed their lips together reluctantly. "I, Paul Lahote…and I, Dustin Alan Jones."

"I said repeat after me," I stomped on their feet. Dustin's lips immediately loosened but Paul looked like he didn't even feel it.

I gave Jared a look and a slight pout. He looked at me like I just gave him the world. I took that as an advantage and mouthed 'help me out'. To act effect I winked. He looked like he was going to melt or explode with exuberance.

He took Paul told Paul something and Paul nodded but he didn't seem happy. Jared winked at me and I felt my knees weakened.

"I, Paul Lahote…" Paul muttered.

"And I, Dustin Alan Jones," Dustin grumbled. "Kim, it sounds like we're getting married!"

I ignored him.

"Am sorry for all the bad things I said or did to you." I told them. "And will try my best to be a good friend to you."

They repeated that, it sounded silly.

"And I promise to give Kim Connweller 50 bucks." I said rapidly.

"And I promise to give Kim Connweller 5—hey!" They said in unison.

I shook there hands once more.

"Now, you guys are considered friends. Peace is now upon us." I smiled satisfied. "Now, where's my money."

"How 'bout a chocolate bar and a camping trip, peacemaker?" Dustin laughed.

I thought about it for brief moment before answering "sure".

"That's not such a good idea," Jared interrupted.

"What, jealous Cameron?" I arched my eyebrow.

Paul laughed.

"I can share." I added

"No, not the candy." Jared's face darkened. "The camping."

"Chill," Dustin rolled his eyes. "We camp in my houses game room."

"Your house?" Jared growled. Paul laughed harder.

"Yeah, Jenna comes over, too."

Jared looked appalled. I sighed it was getting late and I was tired.

"Ok, you guys as fun as this was get off my property." I beamed at them. "I'm tired."

"Good night, Kimmy-bear." Dustin grinned scooping me up in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him firmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I swear I heard Jared growled, he had his opportunity and lost it. I pulled away and beamed at Dustin.

"You sure you don't want me to stay over?" He asked, his forehead creasing.

Jared looked like he was going to either faint or rip Dustin to shreds.

"Nah, I'll manage." I spun to face Jared and Paul. "Bye you guys see you tomorrow."

Dustin gave me Evalie's iPod and I rushed inside. Evalie was talking avidly to someone on the phone and Jeremy was playing Black Ops.

"…I know right," Evalie giggled. "They are so hot! I mean who knew they would show up here, in my house! Though I they think they came over to see my sister…Kim."

I rolled my eyes knowing she was talking about Paul and Jared.

"Go to bed you guys!" I commanded.

After I locked all the doors, I jumped into bed not even bothering to slip into my pajamas. That night I dreamed I was hugging a massive brown wolf.

A/N: Thank you all of you who reviewed! You guys don't know how happy I am to know people enjoy reading this story. I have writer's block but hopefully I'll get through. If you guys have any suggestions PM me. Please if you do. Please review I'll try to update faster this time. Thank you and may all your dreams be beautiful. :D

~BeautifulDreams42


	8. Chapter 8 Questions and chocolate

A/N: Hey, hey! Late update I know, sorry. I'm still sort of stuck with were I'm leading this. I've got it planned out from where Embry phases and on but the in between is an absolute mystery. I've planning on writing an Alice story and a Bella story, so keep on the look out for them. Now, one thing I may add in some chapters are the lyric thing I do in the beginning I usually base off the chapter on whatever the song is and I'm blank on that write now so…I might not do that on all chapters. Not that really matters…Anyhoo, here's today's chapter. Oh and review! I love reading your reviews. P.s. I love that you guys love Kim (ahem, and Paul). :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm pretty sure I didn't write the lovely Twilight Saga.

I woke up to an empty house. It was bizarrely silent and the gray sunlight illuminated my room eerily. I swung my legs off the bed and I donned on my usual clothing. I heard a sharp rap on my door and Evalie entered.

"I didn't say you can come in." I stated, running my brush through my hair.

"Yeah, I know. I knocked so that counts as something." She flopped onto my bed and juggled an apple in her hand.

"No, it honestly doesn't." I drew my hair into a thick braid.

"Gosh, Kim. Whatever, I'm sorry for barging in." She flew upright. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes," I frowned. "Is Jeremy ready yet?"

"Kimster, he's been ready. He's probably texting."

I slid in into my jacket and slung my backpack on my shoulder. Jeremy indeed was texting away sitting lopsided on the beige couch. He glanced up with a bright grin on his face. Evalie cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"So, why do you look so happy?" I finally asked.

"Scored a date with Vanessa Waters." He grinned.

"Aw, my baby is growing up." I tucked up in my arms firmly and peppered kisses on his messy hair.

"Gerrof Kim," he grunted. I pulled away.

Evalie was cackling away. I waved them outside and locked the door. I heard a soft rustle in the thicket. I decided to ignore it. I climbed in the car and sped off to pick up Jenna. As always, she was waiting on her porch with a crooked smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Kim!" She jumped onto the passenger seat.

"Hi, Jenna." I smiled

A glossy black truck pulled up next to my car. Paul poked his head out the window and Jared gracefully jumped in.

"Kim, step on it before Paul opens those fish lips of his and he starts speaking with that ann—oh hey it's my gay cousin!" Jenna extended her body towards the window. "Hey gay cousin! Let's go shopping later! You pay I have no money. 'Kay!"

Paul busted out laughing banging his head lightly on the steering wheel. Jared blushed furiously. Even Evalie and Jeremy were guffawing with mirth.

"Jenna," Jared groaned.

"Oh—oh sweet pumpkins! I get it," she turned to me and whispered, "Kimmy step on it. Can't you see Jared wants some alone time with his man. Gosh, give these guys their privacy."

I couldn't hold it any longer, holding it would mean physical pain. No, I'm not constipated. I laughed as if I have never laughed before. Paul immediately stopped and snapped his head towards Jenna and glared at her solidly. Before he could open his yap I peeled out of the driveway.

"That was funny," Jenna grinned. "Hey, Kim do you have any pickles?"

"No," I said slightly turning to see Jenna humming to herself.

"Ok. Good I don't like pickles." She stated softly.

I sometimes worried for Jenna. She is sincere, but she scares me sometimes with her randomness. She played around with the radio for a while; unsatisfied she began rapping about a banana. Evalie began rapping with her and Jeremy was taking a video of them.

"Bananas are awesome," Jenna smiled.

"There better than possums." Evalie singed.

"They taste so sweet, so sweet."

"Way better than your feet!"

I laughed and shook my head lightly. I dropped off Jeremy at his school he was immediately greeted by Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. We pulled onto La Push High's parking lot, which was half-empty. Some students were laughing next to the forest on the edge of the parking lot. Jenna jumped out giggling with Evalie.

"Wazzup people!" Jenna hollered.

A whole bunch of teens from our year said hi to us. I just smiled and waved. Dustin, Micah, Ricky and other football players were leaning against Micah's car. Jenna stared at Ricky with a frown. They were probably fighting. Evalie left after spotting her friends and it was just Jenna and me.

Unfortunately, before I could speak Paul parked his car next to ours. Jenna glared at Paul before focusing her attention at Embry who was laughing merrily with Jacob and Quil. Embry and his friends were right next to Micah's car.

"Someone has a crush on Embry." Paul teased.

"No, I don't. I'm staring at Jacob." Jenna murmured.

"Wait so you like Black?" Paul sounded confused.

"No," Jenna faced him now. "Jared does." Then she went back to scrutinizing Jacob.

"WHAT?" Paul sounded appalled. He scooted away from Jared slightly.

"No, I don't. I explained it in the car, Lahote." Jared groaned.

"Paul," Jenna beamed at him.

"Yeah, Cameron?" Paul looked even more befuddled from her face.

"Your new nickname is Lahore." Jenna smirked.

"What! Why? No!" Paul shook his head vigorously.

"Whatever." Jenna looked at me. "Kim, do you wanna go hang out with the guys?"

"Sure," I said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards them.

"Hey!" She yelled. "So, what's going on?"

"Talking about football." Ricky answered.

Micah and Dustin came next to me as Jenna stood next to Ricky.

"So, I heard about you joining Dustin and Paul in holy friendship." Micah handed me a chocolate bar.

Chocolate my worst weakness, my addiction…you get the point. I tore it open and shoved it in my mouth. Pure bliss.

"I bought that for you," Micah told me.

"Don't listen to him I did." Dustin said waving his hand at Micah. "There's more in my backpack."

"Omy gov, wuv yooo." I said through a mouth full of chocolate. I threw my hands over his shoulders and squealed.

Dustin pulled out a small mountain of chocolate and handed some to me. I bounced joyfully, still gobbling down my first chocolate bar.

"Oh, no!" Jenna gasped. "Don't you remember the last time we gave that amount of chocolate."

Jenna looked away with a blank look, kind of what they do in TV when they're having a flashback.

"What're you doing?" asked Micah.

"Having a flashback," Jenna replied.

"Well," Dustin spoke after a while. "I remember Kim went totally bonkers. She beat up David Benson and Matthew Simpson, remember?"

"Yeah," Micah laughed. "It was funny."

The bell ranged at that moment. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to Math class.

My first three classes flew by rapidly and before I knew it, I was heading towards Mr. Snider's class. It felt weird. I mean it was only yesterday that Jared began taking notice in me. Not that I paid much attention to him but I did like him. I—

"Hi," Jared said huskily.

"Um, hello." I croaked. All that chocolate made me thirsty and it didn't help that the room suddenly grew warmer.

"Alright class settle down," Mr. Snider entered the room and spotted Jared. "Oh, Miss Thompson please do not poke the guinea pig."

I averted my eyes away from Mr. Snider scolding Hera and towards Jared. He was staring at me. Micah staggered in the room with a smirk on his face and his shirt opened to reveal a flash of smooth skin. You could plainly see the lipstick marks sprinkled across his neck. Mr. Snider looked at him and gave him a disapproving yet amused look.

"Mr. Hernandez please take your seat." He snatched the late slip from his hand.

"Sure, Snider." Micah gave him a lopsided grin.

"Now, Mr. Hernandez please next time you shove your tongue down your girlfriend's mouth do it somewhere private," Mr. Snider's nose crinkled. "I saw you coming inside the room. Oh and wipe the lipstick off."

The class erupted in peals of laughter. I twisted in my seat to make kissy faces at Micah, who stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature, Hernandez.

"Now," said Micah addressing his attention to Mr. Snider. "Don't tell me that you didn't –how the British say it snog anybody in your young days?"

"Mr. Hernandez that isn't any of your business," the corners of Mr. Snider's mouth curved upwards, probably remembering the good ol' days.

"Well, considering you're my teacher probably not," Micah paused. "But considering your dating my mom, it is."

"Oh," I struggled to stifle my laugh behind my hand. The class on the other hand laughed freely and dramatically.

"Mr. Hernandez, please that is not a classroom discussion!" Mr. Snider's face swirled with color.

"Ah, Mr. S! Please we wanna know!" Matthew Simpson spoke out. "We'll tell you something about us if you tell us something about you."

Mr. Snider smirked and nodded his head letting out an airy chuckle. "Oh, alright. "

The class cheered and Micah got a few slaps on the back.

"But," Mr. Snider paused. "You have to finish chapter 17 worksheet first."

The class groaned but agreed nonetheless. After half an hour, the class finally finished. The girls were giggling away waiting desperately to ask him very personal questions. However, most were disappointed Micah's mom snatched him away. Micah's mom was currently a freshman teacher; I hope they don't do something to her. She's too nice.

"Ok I'll start with the first row." Mr. Snider said sitting on his desk.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" a girl with unruly hair asked. Georgia Grey.

"Uh, 17." Mr. Snider answered truthfully.

No one could help guffaw at this. Jared was smiling at me as I leaned in closer to him.

"Now, class that doesn't mean you should follow in my footsteps." He chuckled. "Now Georgia. When do you plan on…you know."

"Oh, Mr. Snider." Georgia purred. "I already did and Paul Lahote was amazing."

Jared was turning red and clutching his stomach. I gagged at the thought of Paul and Georgia…cue shudder. Mr. Snider was now getting closer. I didn't notice other people asking questions and Mr. Snider answering.

"Um, I like surfing and hiking." He answered.

"I like to surf and hike too!" Shy little May smiled. Mr. Snider beamed at her and his little fan club growled. Oooh, feisty.

"Question Jared?" Mr. Snider asked looking at Jared.

Jared stared at him thoughtfully. "Um, are you in love?"

The question took me by surprise. He was gazing at me with shimmering eyes will he ask this. I cleared my throat and looked away, feeling the blood rush to my face. Stupid sappy Jared. The girls 'awed' and the boys snorted.

"Uh, Jared I think I am." Mr. Snider's face had glazed expression. "You?"

The girls hissed claiming they loved them. Micah muttered something along the line '…better not be my mom or I'll hunt you down…' I laughed at his comment.

"Yes," Jared sighed. Mr. Snider grinned for the briefest second his eyes flashed to me. I wasn't sure if imagined it or not.

"Kim?" I snapped my attention back at Mr. Snider.

"Uh," I hesitated. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf, canine in general."

"Me too." I beamed at the fact we had something in common.

His eyes didn't leave Jared. I glanced at Jared and he had this massive grin on his face and a blinding glow.

"Do you have a dog, Ms. Connweller?" His flipped back to me then to Jared.

"Yes, a Siberian Husky his name is Husky." I blushed at the uncreative name. "My older sister has a husky too but she's a girl and her name is Helena."

"Yeah and her dog bit me!" Micah shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Jenna hit you with a bag of oranges because you yelled at Husky." I laughed.

"Yeah, and you punch me in the gut." Micah hissed. "Not to mention Dustin nearly ran me over on his bike!"

The class roared with laughter and the bell shrilled. I jumped up and Micah glowered at me playfully. He then hooked our arms together.

"Coming Cameron?" Micah looked back at Jared. "If Paul's considered a friend so are you. Plus there's a few questions I've been wanting to ask you."

Jared merely nodded and walked with us away.

A/N: Yes, I know another of these. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed once more. I've decided to accelerate Embry's phase so that might just happen in the next chapter… There's a picture of Jenna and the dogs on my profile, if you wanna check it out. I might update tomorrow or later depends on my mood (and how many reviews I get). Have beautiful dreams! **:** D

~Jackie


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch with friends

Lunch with the friends

A/N: Aw, I love all your reviews! Sorry for the late update…writer's block. This one will be in Jared's point of view. Also, I have my Cinderbella story out so please check that out. :D I'll have an Alice one soon, I'm not gonna lie it's gonna be sad at first. Now, I've thinking about a little Dustin/Kim relationship for now, at first when I decided on some of the events for this story I wanted them to at least have one date. I'm not sure though…Jared might get jealous. But then again that can be very entertaining and the story is about Kimmy getting revenge on Jared (for now) so…tell me what you think. It's awfully short, sorry.

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers from the last chapter: solosinger1, HabsGirl31, ThanhXuan and draiochta

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I followed begrudgingly behind Michael (I think his name was) and Kim. Sweet, caring, impulsive, hotheaded Kim. Kim. Kimmy. Kimberly. Kimber. Kim Cameron. Oh, stop Jared you're drooling!

I quickly wiped the drool from my chin before Kim could notice. Unfortunately, some freshman wearing barely any cloths saw and gave me a disgusted look. I just moved faster ignoring the way Kim laughed at Michael's jokes.

We entered the cafeteria and I quickly spot Paul devouring a cupcake. Knowing him, he stole it from Emily. I motioned him towards the table Kim was sitting. He nodded and shuffled over here.

Michael and Blondie, the one who clearly is trying to take Kimmy from me, gave him an unsteady look before welcoming fully with a smile.

"Oh, Jared, Paul nice seeing you guys again." Jenna smiled kindly at us before leaving off to get lunch with Kim.

Uh oh, alone time with the guy friends.

"So, Jared why the sudden interest in Kim?" Dustin asked clenching his hands.

"Um, well she's pretty." I swallowed. What was I suppose to tell them? I turned into a werewolf and imprinted on your best friend? That's off the list.

Paul snorted, chocking on his food. He whispered, "Nice answer." I doubt that Blondie and Michael heard that.

"What, Lahote, you don't think Kim's pretty?" Michael narrowed his eyes at Paul. We all glared at Paul daring him to say yes.

Paul shook his head, gulped down his food and answered. "No, I think she's very hot. Like Megan Fox."

"So, you only see her for her body?" Dustin asked, his face getting red.

"I—what? I don't like her!" Paul gasped.

"So, is she not worth it to you?" Michael looked like he was going to throw his food at Paul.

"No, I—she is…I mean if I li—" Paul managed to say before Dustin cut him off.

"Paul, the people you date are…let's face it complete whores. Do you consider Kim that kind of a girl?"

I watched for Paul's reaction. It was pretty funny, though I was more interested in knowing his opinion about Kim as a pack brother. If he considered Kim like any of the girls he's dated, he's losing his head.

"No, but she has a rough temper—"

"So, you think she's kind of crazy because of her wild temper?"

"No—I! Argh, why can't you just ask Jared? I don't like her!" Paul bellowed. "And by not liking her I mean I don't see her that way. Stop looking at me like that."

"PMSing Paul?" Jenna asked sitting next to him.

Kim was about to sit next to me but Blondie pulled her next to him. I liked that Kim had such good friends but this guy just made on my hate list. He kept glaring at me, as if I was Mrs. Porter the mean English teacher with a bad perm.

"No, I am not PMSing." Paul huffed taking a big bite out of a muffin.

"So, Jared it's you trying to steal _are_ Kimmy's?" Michael asked. I noted he emphasized are quite clearly.

Before I could answer, a bellow broke out into the cafeteria, silencing us all. Embry stood there chucking a Twinkie at Quil's forehead. His whole body was quivering—twitching in the oddest way. It was a familiar tremor—a phasing tremor!

I have to get him the hell out of here. Embry was shouting more words to a cringing Quil and a stupefied Jacob. Jenna was off like a firework, zooming over to Embry. Since when were Jenna and Embry friends? What has the world come to…

"Embry, what's wrong?" Jenna asked, debating whether or not it was safe to place her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jenna!" Embry shrieked. "You think just because you're Miss Popular you can boss people around—"

"I wasn't bossing anyone, Embry, certainly not you." Jenna defended herself, narrowing her eyes into slits.

Paul and I ran off to them before it got to serious. Before he completely wolfed out on us.

"Yeah but you do! Jenna you're a very superficial girl did you know that!" Embry roared. "You treat others like they're gum on your shoes! You have absolutely no compassion for anybody! No wonder your parents left you. It must've been a whole lot better being away in some Navy or Military shit instead hanging around with you!"

He did not just say that. Paul and I grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him towards the exit.

"My parents didn't leave me…" Jenna whispered, more or less assuring herself. Her eyes brimming with tears.

Kim was holding her now. I paid no attention to the deafening screams Embry and Jenna threw at one another as we dragged Embry away. We shoved Embry towards a tree and as soon as his torso touched the bark his body bursted into a wolf.

We phased quickly. We didn't know if Sam was in his wolf form. Embry's mind was a tornado of twisted thoughts. They were flying all over the place.

_What the hell happened to me? Where the hell are Jared and Paul did, I eat them? What the fuck!_, he thought.

_He actually thinks he ate us,_ Paul snorted.

_Paul?_

_Yup, doofus_

_Paul, man, go get Sam or something—_

_Jenna! Oh, what the hell was I thinking!_

_Embry, dude calm down! Jenna's fine she's not in your stomach, pup. _Paul said.

We spend hours trying to make Embry understand that he wasn't dreaming. Then we told him to try to calm down with no luck. He was worried about Jenna. Which pretty much sucked for him because the chances of him imprinting on her were pretty slim. They were there just very slim.

He caught me thinking about imprinting and Sam gave him all the info about being a wolf dude. He was rolling around in a patch of grass trying to absorb the information. It was pretty funny though. He was such a dog… well he is a dog but…He acted like one.

3 days past and he pulled himself together and phased back. Then 5 days later, we were currently at my house lounging on the couch munching on popcorn. My parents were out and Jenna was with her friends. Kim. She was with Kim. And less importantly with Blondie and Michael.

"So, how's Jenna?" Embry asked casually.

"Dunno, good I guess." I shrugged. "I rarely see her. Y'know with all those shifts Sam throws at us and all."

"Oh," Embry sighed.

"Someone has a crush on your cousin, Jared." Paul laughed.

Embry whacked Paul upside the head but he barely felt it.

"We should probably get going," I said standing up. "Sam wanted to discuss shifts for later."

"Aw, but its Friday, Jared." Paul groaned. "Why can't Sam just do the shifts himself."

"C'mon dude, get up!" Embry started pushing Paul up.

Defeated Paul stood up and complained all the way out the door. Jenna and Kim were just getting out of a car, Blondie's I think. They were giggling with bags full of girl stuff. It was still early, around two something maybe. They were talking to Blondie and Michael through the window.

"Don't worry Dustin," Kim smiled sweetly at Blondie. "I'm positive you guys are gonna win."

"Only if your there," Dustin grinned flirtatiously. "You're my—I mean our lucky charm."

I growled.

"Hey! What about me?" Jenna complained. "I'm a lucky charm too!"

"Sweetheart, you're our main cheerleader. Now, go get ready." Michael smirked.

"Micah, you know I'll be ready in a flash." Oh so his name is Micah.

"Well, whatever. Party at my house don't forget that. Win or not." Dustin said.

"We'll be there, c'mon Kim." Jenna pulled Kim towards us.

Jenna looked up and growled when she saw Embry. Embry on the other hand went rigid and had this goofy smile plastered on his face. Damn it!


	10. Chapter 10 A Little Words of Surprise

A Little Words of Surprise

Disclaimer: I owe absolutely nothing.

"Holy freaking Justin Bieber hair!" Jenna shrieked her eyes half mad as they twitched and glared solidly at Embry.

I grabbed her arm, wouldn't want her doing anything too drastic. Paul had strange look as if he wanted to laugh. I wouldn't blame him Jenna did look quite comical. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her hands were clenched and her left eye was twitching. The boys drove away cowardly, not wanting to face Jenna's wrath or being near a 10 mile radius of her.

"What in the world are _you_ doing here?" Jenna pointedly glared at Embry.

Embry gawked at her but did not answer. Paul nudged him lightly and Jared fumed by his side.

"I—I was um hanging out with Jared." Embry gulped.

"In my house?" Jenna glared at Jared. "Why would you let this piece of nothing in my house?"

"_Our_ house Jenna," Jared said lowly. "He's my friend. You bring friends here all the time don't complain."

"Kim isn't my friend," Jenna's eyes narrowed, I looked at her taken aback. "She's my sister," she added. "Jared, don't you know how _horrible_ he's treated me? And after all the _nice _things I've done for him."

"Jenna…"Jared whispered hesitating for the proper words. Meanwhile, Jenna glowered at Embry.

"Well, then Embry Call don't you dare speak to me when you're here," Jenna hissed harshly. "Don't even look at me. In fact, don't even as breath near me and stay off at least a good chunk away from me." She looked at Jared. "Now, are you leaving because Kim and I have to get ready?"

"Ready for what?" Paul asked firmly.

"The football game of course," Jenna scoffed as if it were obvious.

"Dustin and Micah are playing," I informed the softly.

"And my goddamn boyfriend Kim," Jenna spat playfully.

Embry looked unbearable, as if his limbs were being ripped apart excruciatingly slow. I looked away not being able to see him in such state. I barely knew the poor kid, but his face was just so moving.

"Gee, Jenna don't get your panties in a twist." I muttered.

"I will get my panties in any way I want to," She flashed me a mischievous grin. "Gosh, Kim don't get all up in my business. I didn't know you cared about which state my panties are in. Plus, that's my boyfriend's—"

"Ew," I covered my ears up not wanting to hear the next words that came tumbling out of her mouth. "I don't want to know what you and Ricky are up to when no one's looking."

Jenna giggled and blushed furiously. Embry on the other hand was quaking from head to toe. Paul was shaking his arm trying to call him down, I guess.

"Oh, Kimmy." Jenna giggled bubbly. "It's not like you haven't done anything of that sort." I flushed vigorously and averted my eyes bashfully away from Jared's form. "I mean making out with Andy Clarkson in the hallway or—"

I shoved my palm onto her lips before she could spill anything else. Paul's deep thunderous laughter echoed throughout the forest and I was blushing like crazy. Jenna was squirming under the weight of my hands, laughing hysterically.

"Um, we should probably get going," I whispered, hauling Jenna and our stuff inside.

"Eh, Jenna and Kim use protection, kiddies." Paul bellowed. "Wouldn't want any little Kims and Jennas running around yet." He chuckled.

Jenna flipped him off jokingly and he feigned being hurt. Embry, Jared and I glared at him. Stupid obnoxious overgrown monkey!

"You look hot, Kim." Jenna told me adding a few strokes of eyeshadow onto my eyes.

With long, slender fingers, she fixed my hair into a messy duo. A few strands of ebony waves fell unorganized here and there. I glanced on the reflection of the bird's nest sitting atop my head. It somehow looked nice, with a few small-bedazzled clips stuck here and there.

My body was squished into a mid-thigh length leather dress with a sweetheart neckline. A thick glistening rope-like necklace was lying over the smooth skin on my collarbone. It looked nice but the ankle boots were a little too much.

"Thanks," I grinned. "You look beyond amazing, Jen."

"Psshh, I know." She giggled. "You my friend are gonna have boys drooling all over you tonight."

"So are you."

"Yes but I have a boyfriend and you don't." She ruffled her hair and beamed at her reflection.

"Hot pink looks great on you," I said sincerely.

It really did. She was wearing a brilliant hot pink dress that was shaped like a bubble at the hip. It suited her nicely.

"It was on sale in Port Angeles and I figured why not," She shrugged. "I saw the new girl in forks there. That Annabelle Goose."

"Her name's Isabella Swan," I giggled. "Not Annabelle Goose. I actually like that name."

"What Isabella?"

"Yeah but I meant Annabelle," I told her. "Anyways let's get going."

"Me first though!" She suddenly shrieked as I curled my hand on the doorknob. "I want you to be last because you'll make an impact. The boy's are down there no doubt."

She then whispered to me, "I want to see Jared's reaction real bad!"

I let her go down first and watched as she descended the stairs with an air of elegance. A wall blocked my view of the three boys laying lazily watching TV.

"How do I look boys?" I heard her say.

"J-Je-Jenna y-you look great!" Embry said.

"Breathe buddy." Paul chuckled and Jenna giggled.

"Kimmy come down," Jenna shouted. "Open the windows boys we don't want her hotness to smog up the windows. Kimberly!"

I took a deep breath and descended the stairs. I felt like bride walking up to her groom, which was absurd. This was one of the rare times I wore something this short and an excess amount of make up.

The first person I saw was Jenna, her face was glowing and her cheeks were slightly pink. The second person I saw was Jared. He gaped at me and his eyes sparkled gleefully. I smiled and watched as Paul smirked. Embry was too busy drooling over Jenna who now was taking pictures feverishly with her phone.

"You look gorgeous Kim," Jared said dreamily.

"Thank you." I beamed, gazing into his lovely brown eyes.

"Ok, ok time to go Kimmy!" Jenna said grabbing my arm. "The game starts soon and I don't want to miss it. Are you guys gonna come watch? At least come to the after party!"

"Yeah, you guys should come the whole school is gonna be there. The party's going to be really huge. Dustin's house is closer to the outskirts of La Push so it's pretty huge." I told them.

"Yup, well anyways. Gotta go love ya!" Jenna called to Jared, shoving me out the door. "You better come though it'll make me happy if you do come. Showing up at the game doesn't matter just the after party!"

The party was on full swing. The Timberwolves had won the game and everyone had huddled around in Dustin's living room. The music was incredibly loud, bouncing off the walls in a mighty crescendo.

Jenna was with her boyfriend giggling and sniffing the bouquet of white roses he gave her. Her face was glowing as Ricky delicately rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone. The way he looked at her made my heart squeeze, they were just so adorable together.

"Not having fun yet, Kimmy." Dustin smiled coming out of nowhere with two foam cups. "It's not spiked, I promise. I wouldn't approve of you drinking and your mother would give me hell if I gave you alcohol. Plus you drunk will mean an ample amount of boys trying to get there twisted way with you."

"Well, thanks." I sipped at the cool punch, he was right it wasn't spiked. "I'm not so sure about being followed by boys as they try to make their twisted way with me, though."

"I'm a guy, Kim. I know things like that," He said downing the remaining beverage in his cup. "Boys will be boys no matter what. And may I add you look like an ethereal goddess tonight, Madame."

"Thanks," I grinned. "You cleaned up nice too, Dustin."

He did. He was wearing a nice white shirt with a rock band displayed across it, a blazer, and a red and silver tie that hung loosely and loose jeans. He looked like a semi-rockstar and he looked great. It fitted him, this look. His hair was disheveled and he looked utterly handsome.

"Thank you, ma'am." He beamed. "Micah chose it for me, our band's performing tonight. Our first official gig. However, I pale in comparison next to you, my queen."

"Oh, don't say that you'll make me blush." I giggled.

"So, did Jenna tear Call's throat when we left?" Micah asked joining us.

"Huh?" I gulped down the icy punch.

"Jenna looked like a freaking beast before we left," Micah explained.

"Yeah, we thought she was going to dismember Embry Call," Dustin chuckled. "That's why we left."

"Yup. But we should've stayed must've been one heck of a show." Micah sighed.

"Guys! Guys!" Jenna stopped abruptly in front of us with Ricky towing behind, her hair wild. "Jared, Paul and unfortunately Embry are here….And I honestly don't know why I'm happy."

"Think it's time to perform Dustin," Micah told Dustin. "Looks like most of the school's here by now."

"Alright, c'mon Ricky." Dusting grinned. "I'm kinda nervous though."

"Don't be." I beamed and gave him a firm hug for reassurance.

He blushed and staggered away.

"Aw, puppy love…Oooh! Cupcakes! Yummy." Jenna then got lost in a small red velvet cupcake.

"Hey girls," Paul said showing up with Jared and Embry.

"Sup." Jenna smiled finishing off her first cupcake and starting on the next one.

"Hey Jenna!" Embry flushed vigorously. "You look great!"

"Yeah, that's what _my_ Ricky said." Jenna growled glaring at Kayanna as she watched Embry's every move. "Why don't you go back to Kayanna? You two seemed like you were having some much fun when you came in."

"Testing. Testing. Oh, hey ladies how's it—"Micah began, winking at a group of flustering girls.

"Ok, Micah that's enough microphone time for you," Dustin yanked him away and started talking into the microphone. "Well, our band Blackstar is going to be performing tonight. We're going to be singing After Midnight by Blink 182 and maybe other songs."

Micah stepped in again. "This one's for three special girls. Hannah Carlson my beautiful girlfriend."

There was an aw.

"And for you my sweet little pumpkin, Jenna Cameron." Ricky blushed as Jenna blew him kisses.

The cluster of girls Micah had been playfully winking at growled and got closer to Ricky showing a daring amount of skin.

"That's my boyfriend got it!" Jenna shouted. "Back off bitches!"

Jenna ran up to kiss him rather sloppily and there was cat calls and wolf whistles. Embry on the other hand was fuming and quaking violently while Jared and Paul tried to calm him.

"And another very special girl who means so much to me," Dustin said truthfully.

They got in position and began their song:

_I can't get my feet off the edge_

_I kind of like the little rush you get_

_When you're driving me crazy_

_Hold on as we crash into the earth _

_A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real_

'_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Bite your lips, your words are robbery_

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kind of think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest stop, but the end's not too far away_

_Did you know? I'm here to stay_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend _

_These nights go on and on and on_

_I can't keep your voice out of my head_

_All I hear are the many echoes of_

_The darkest words you said_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_I can't find the best in all of this_

_But I'm always looking out for you_

'_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Bite you lips, your words are robbery_

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kind of think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest stop, but the end's not too far away_

_Did you know? I'm here to stay_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend _

_These nights go on and on and on_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend _

_These nights go on and on and on_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend _

_These nights go on and on and on_

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend _

_These nights go on and on and on_

They finally finished the song, earning a feverish applause from the audience. I could here Jenna's wild whistling from in front of me and here Paul's deep baritone from behind me. He was complaining about the lack of movement coming from the band.

"Now, now, calm down." Micah said into the microphone. "We have a special event or whatever you want to call it. Give it up for my dear friend Dustin who has something to say! Finally."

Dustin took the microphone with a shaking hand; his usual light cheeks were flushed. He raked his fingers through his already unkempt hair causing them more unkempt.

"Alright, well I have a question to ask someone," He cleared his throat and directed his eyes towards me. "Kim Conweller will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had writer's block and couldn't quite figure out how I was going to write this. I was going to update this a little bit later but I decided since tomorrow is my birthday you know what the heck. So, what do you think Kim's response will be? Review to find out. Team Jared or Team Dustin? Thanks for reading. :D


	11. Chapter 11 More Than You Know

More Than You Know

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

'_Cause we are the same_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street, _

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails, I'm on my knees_

_Prayin'_

_-More Than This by One Direction_

A/N: Alright so this took longer than I thought it would. My computer was getting fixed and then I was totally blank on how I was going to write this. I'm sure many are going to be unhappy with the result but this is just the beginning. I mean this is a Jared/Kim story. Hopefully it wasn't such a big disappointment. I sort of let my anger on Jared through Kim, well let's just say liking a guy for a long time knowing he might not feel the same sucks. But then again I can never know he is an emotionless piece of wood. Anyways, I'll stop my rant know and phoenix3112 I'm glad you like my Kim. I do feel she needs to put her dignity in first and not just because Jared says she pretty she should be all over him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that impossibly long author's note above. Not even One Direction which makes me incredibly sad. I wish they were mine :(

You know those moments when you totally blank out on everything and it feels like you put pause on life, well it felt like one of those moments. Except my life wasn't on pause, I was.

I couldn't form any words, couldn't manage to get enough oxygen to my lungs. All I did was stand and stare. I swear my great uncle Jimmy could've walked in with a coconut bra and grass skirt dancing to Shakira song and I wouldn't even know it.

"Um, Kim?" Dustin smiled feebly at me, his face redder than ever.

"Huh? Yeah—what?" I mumbled stupidly.

I heard a curse behind me and twisted to see Jared's crestfallen face. Every memory I had of him swept through my mind and pressed down on me heavily. It all came crashing down on me and for once in my life; my stupid infatuation on him seemed worthless. I had feelings for the boy who had put me through an endless amount of pain and insecurity. The very one who pushed me off the swing, causing me to walk on crutches for weeks.

He seemed nothing but a mere spot on the backdrop. He blended in with everything else. It was the first time that he didn't have an automatic spotlight shining on the them and that both delighted me and scared me to no end. He had meant something to me when he clearly didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve my unconditional love, my unceasing support and my presence.

I turned again to face the one person who did and gave the words that would either end me or revive me. The decision that made me sound very melodramatic.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I finally let out.

There was uproar behind me but I didn't turn this time. I had wasted my time on him when I shouldn't have. He was never supposed to mean anything to me. He was the predator and I was the prey. It couldn't work without creating havoc along its way.

The music began and everyone swayed in rhythm with it. Except for me. Dustin gave me the most brightest smiles I've ever seen on his face. He sang again, a satisfying spring to his steps now.

I dashed to the door, feeling an overwhelming amount of tears ready to be released. The cold air felt like heaven on my skin. The serene night calmed me.

"Jared, chill man!" I heard a voice shout.

"Yeah, man calm down." agreed another voice.

There was a hunched figure on a log sitting on the remote side of the party. Two other massive figures looming over him as he quaked violently. I walked closer instinctively, my heart palpitating.

"Kim," the hunched figure breathed. "…Kim."

"Yes?" I swallowed.

Jared's face emerged out of the shadows, his eyes softened as he saw me.

"Why?" He simply asked.

The others retreated quickly as Jared gave them a look.

"Why what?" I said not wanting to touch that subject.

I didn't really understand why I was speaking to him. His hurt face made me feel guilty but the small shred of dignity kept whispering not to fall for it. I was literally torn but I hoped that my dignity overpowered the overwhelming guilt.

"Why him?" He whispered.

"He cares." I stated.

"I care."

I snorted, "Lies."

"I do care more than you know." He told me sincerely, stepping closer cautiously.

"Since when?" I snapped. "When exactly did this happen was it when you accidentally tripped me? Or when you pushed me into that mud puddle? Oh, I know when you broke my heart in front of the whole school. No, Jared, you never cared and you don't!"

I stalked closer to him, prodding him with my finger. His face churned and there was flame in his eyes not a sparking flame of warmth but an angry flame of hatred. He either hated me or himself, both of which I didn't care about.

"You know why?" I gave a delirious laugh and struggled to keep my balance. "Because you're incapable of feeling something for someone. You're a cold, heartless stone! You can't cherish the feeling of love. You can't even feel sympathy or pity for someone. You're dead, immune to feelings. You're rotten Jared. And I feel sorry for the poor girl who will have deal with you constantly. Goodbye and I truly hope you change characters for your own good."

With that, I left toward the woods, cherishing the instant relief. It felt nice to let all my thoughts surface and let them gush out. As I sat sobbing softly—I don't know why I was crying—a heartbreaking howl ripped through the air.

As the howl died away, I let my feelings for Jared Cameron fly away.

"Shh, Kim." Said a comforting voice as they began to rub my arm. "It's okay. I'm here for you. Cry all you want. He isn't worth it. You don't really have to be my girlfriend, now. No pressure there, I can wait. I will wait and if it doesn't happen…I'll survive."

"I don't deserve you Dustin," I whispered into his arm. "Why do you have to be so nice?"

"You deserve a friend Kim," Dustin said warmly. "I'll be that friend until I die."

Jared's Point of View

I let everything dart pass me as my inner wolf oozed out. Her words still echoing in my head. I knew Dustin was with her. He was always there. Always. I wish that could've been me but wishing and daydreaming wasn't going to get me anywhere with her.

I should've been the one comforting her, holding her instead of being the antagonist. She was hurt because of me. It was always because of me. Me, me, me! Always me!

_"Dude stop being so melodramatic!" Paul said. "It sounds like I'm watching one of those lame soap operas my mom watches."_

_ "Paul he's going through something hard, man," Embry piped in. "You could at least shut up. Some of us aren't feeling so happy right now…Maybe Jenna is. She's probably making out with that guy while I'm here wishing it was me. Why can't it be me Paul? WHY!"  
><em>

Embry and I let out a whimper and howled in pain. His mind flashing with images of Jenna while my mind flashed with images of Kim.

_ "Seriously, both of you get a grip!" Paul screeched. "I get it you imprinted on them. It was meant to be so that means your gonna end up together in the end and stop weeping like little girls. Built a freaking bridge and get the heck over it! I don't deserve this!"_

_ "Paul you don't understand," I whimpered._

_ "I may not understand how this stupid imprinting works but I know how a guy works," He interrupted. "I say we get wasted and maybe kill ourselves a couple of vamps. So who's in?"_

_ "Paul!" Embry sniveled. "I'm not getting wasted and I don't think it's possible for that to happen know that we're werewolves."_

_ "It better work!" He howled. "But seriously, their soul mates they'll end up with you. Why won't they? They're your other halves. Fate works like a crazy bitch. It tricks you and it makes you endure an unbelievable amount of pain but in the end it gives you something you need. You need them. Sure, right now fate doesn't want to hand them over but that doesn't mean it never will. You imprinted on them for a reason. Now get off your crying wolf asses and let's have some fun."_

That was the first time I listened to Paul and hopefully the last.


	12. Chapter 12 Life After Love

A/N: All right, here's my apology. I am so so so so so so very truly sorry. This took an eternity to get done! I've hit writer's block and I'm truly sorry for it. Anyways, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Life After Love

Jared's POV

I've been pigeonholed at Sam's for a long time now. Not that I mind but after a while of just lying on their couch and wolfing down every bit of there food and watching romantic comedies, Emily was going to get annoyed with me.

"Jared this just isn't normal," Emily had sat on the coffee table in front of the couched and had been pestering about me about how I smelled and my obnoxious behavior. "She's your imprint; she'll naturally feel drawn to you. Go take a shower, patrol with Sam and the rest then come back and get a nice meal, sweetie. Then I want you back at school tomorrow."

"Emily," I groaned.

"No, don't Emily me!" She stood up, fisted her hands, placed them on her narrow hips, and gave a very stern look. Her small eyes narrowed. "Get up and go straight to the shower! Now." She pointed down the hall.

"Fine," I grumbled and sluggishly dragged myself towards the clean, small bathroom.

"I'm hiding these romantic comedies," Emily was gathering all the popcorn and trash I made and planning on stashing the movies. Dang it. "I swear you and Embry are going to end up watching Titanic on this couch and start crying like a teenage girls and make a mess again and I'll have to clean it up…"

I sighed and turned on the water. I got undressed and jumped in, cherishing the coolness on my hot skin. I lathered myself up and rapidly washed my hair with a nicely scented shampoo and a conditioner too. Sometimes my feminine moments scared me. But I was glad Emily loved apple-scented things.

After a few minutes of just standing in the shower, I got out. I wrapped a towel around my lower body and wiped the mirror of its foggy veil. I winced at the view.

My face was ghastly. My usually glowing red-brown skin was now dreadfully sallow. My eyes were haunted, they looked dead and cold nothing like how they used to be. They also were tinted red, a clear sign of crying. Underneath my eyes were dark shadows that made my eyes look even more horrible. My mouth was dry and it had been set into a permanent scowl. It was truly a horrible sight.

A slight timid knock brought me back to my senses. Emily.

"Yeah," I croaked.

"Jared I left you some fresh clothes out here," Emily shouted from the other side of the door. "I'll be in the kitchen! Sam will be waiting for you!" Her footsteps fainted away with each word.

I flew the door opened and scooped up the clothes. Or should I say shorts. Of course, if I had donned on a full outfit they would be ripped to shreds if I weren't careful so we all agreed to stick to just shorts. Which was fine by me.

_Can I leave now, _I whined for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_ That seems about right, _Sam grumbled_. You've been whining all along, Jared._

_ I know man, _Paul shook his furry head,_ you are worse than Embry! That's saying something!_

_ Oh, shut it, Paul!_

_ Jared! Stop. _

_ It's true you're annoying. _

_ That's rich coming from the—_

_ Jared!_

_ Oh, what were you going to say, Cameron!_

_ Jared and Paul! Enough. Go back to Emily's I'll finish patrol and howl for Embry. Go now._

Paul and I dashed our way through the forest and back to Emily's. It was twilight and I was starving. But then again when am I not. We phased and I shoved on the shorts and laughed at Paul falling over into the foliage. The guy had horrible balance.

"I swear I thought I'd have better balance when I phased," Paul chuckled shaking his head morosely.

"Let's face it Paul," I laughed airily, "you will never have great balance!"

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at me with serious eyes, his mouth contorted into a frown. The atmospheres thicken greatly and I swallowed already sensing the new subject he was trying to open. "So Kim…"

"What about her?" I stiffened gradually at her name and I could feel my heart give a squeeze and an overwhelming sensational flutter in my stomach.

"Have you…?" He gulped, stood straight and squared his shoulders, his eyes were sincere and filled with concern…it was an unusual sight. "Have you seen her? It's been days…I don't like to see you like this Jared."

"Aw, who knew Paul Lahote had a heart." I tried making a complete joke out of the situation but I honestly felt like crawling into the nearest crevice in the forest and bawling my eyes out.

"Yeah, I do but don't go telling everyone," He rolled his eyes but I knew he could see past the mask and into the burning, hurting man behind it. I was crumbling and he knew it. "You don't have to pretend with me."

"Pretend what?" I continued the façade.

He hesitated. "Pretend the fact that Kim chose him doesn't hurt you," I winced but he continued. "It's not over though Jared. You have to fight. Fight for her because she was meant for you and only you! No one should change that.

"Yeah I laugh at the idea of being tied down but don't you think deep down I really want to be? I mean having someone to love you for you is the best thing in the world, yeah it's never happened to me but my mom has forced me to see many movies like that and then there's Sam and Emily. What I'm trying to say is that Kim will come around, Jared. I know she will. You'll be happy and married and doing all those things couples do." He smiled sincerely at me, I almost ran over to him, and man hugged him.

"You know Paul you're not half bad," I nearly wept. Keep it together Jared.

"Half thanks?" He laughed. "You look like you're gonna cry! Oh man this is priceless!"

"What're you talking about its allergy season," I tried to blink rapidly.

"Yeah sure it is," He snorted.

"It is."

"I gave a similar speech to Embry," Paul's eyes brightened at the memory. "He cried and gave me a hug. Who knew werewolves were sensitive. Oh the irony in that. At least you didn't do the same."

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly. It was a good thing I didn't because I would have never heard the end of it.

"You were going to come over here and attack me in a bear hug weren't you?"

"No," I said and it was followed by silence.

"Yeah you were!" Paul burst out laughing and his eyes lightened up with mirth.

"I wasn't going to give you a bear hug…exactly," I said awkwardly then mumbled, "It was a man hug…"

"Man hug?" Dang he heard me. Well of course, he would super werewolf hearing. "That's priceless, dude! Oh man!"

"Oh, shut up, Paul!" I choked back a laugh.

"Well enough of this let's go get some food," Paul patted his stomach and gave me a sad look. "I'm starving! I think I could eat a horse!"

"I know you can," I told him. "You probably will."

We walked the narrow path to Emily's and from where I stood, I was already hit with the intensity of Emily's cooking. I could smell the roast chicken and her famous apple pie. It made my mouth water and my stomach grumble.

As we went in, Emily was taking out her pie from the oven, tiny face red from the heat and her hands trembling as she dove into the smothering heat for the delicious pie.

"Need some help with that Emily?" Paul asked already making his way to her.

"Yes, please, Paul," Emily coughed and went back to dicing vegetables. "You're such a dear. Jared can you help me set up the table, please."

"Why make a normal meal such a special deal, Em?" I asked putting out plates. It was more than normal. Oh oh. "Who's coming?"

Emily stopped her chopping and glanced up at me timidly her soft cheeks flushing a bright pink. She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth but said nothing. Paul put down the pie and gave her a funny look but looked back at me and shrugged.

"I invited some people," She finally said, breathing quickly and shoving the vegetables into the pot and wiping her hands madly on her apron.

"Relax Emily," I said soothing trying to calm her nerves down. "If it's the Clearwater's just ignore Leah. She's just nuts, trust me."

"No, no it's not my family," She breathed in deeply and I noticed she was fingering the edges of her deep purple dress.

"Emily seriously who is it?" I asked and Paul seemed to catch on to Emily's hesitance and worried looks she kept throwing.

"I invited the Connwellers," She whispered gently.

I nearly blacked out from the news. I swear somewhere out there all my werewolf ancestors were crackling madly at my life.

A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my lateness! Stupid writer's block!


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner with the Connwellers

"YOU DID WHAT?!" This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. Yeah, all this is a nightmare.

I'm not a stupid wolf, I didn't lose Kim and I certainly don't have to go through the overwhelming awkwardness of this dinner. Rejection was bad enough.

"I thought it would be a good idea," Emily frowned and glanced at me nervously. "It's a chance to patch things up with Kim."

"There's nothing to patch up, Emily," I said coolly and I sighed heavily trying to gather myself up. "She rejected me."

"Stop being a pansy about this Jared," Paul said gruffly, shaking his head. "Just try to talk to her…become her friend…do things like that. Talk about her feelings and girly things…chicks love that."

"For once I sort of agree with Paul," Emily laughed gently, walked over to me and pressed her small hand firmly on my shoulder. "Try to talk with her and become her friend. She'll eventually warm up to you. Just don't give up, sweetie," She smiled up at me and her hand pressed down harder onto my shoulder. "Now, if you think you can sneak out your dead wrong. Go freshen up. Use some of that nice cologne I bought Sam. You smell like an animal."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This isn't happening. Of course it is…no it's not it's totally not happening. Chill, Jared, chill. Take a chill pill…Do those even exist? Seriously, I totally need one…maybe if I sneak into the bathroom to check. No Emily would think I'm trying to escape out the window like earlier…Well that sure didn't work, getting stuck isn't exactly fun. I thought it was a wide window…

"How are you Jared?" Paul waggled his stupid bushy eyebrows teasingly. Okay, they're not bushy I just sometimes hate them since they're so defined…I've asked him if he got them done and I ended up in the dumpster by my house.

"How do you think I am?" I growled.

"Easy there buddy, just asking."

Stupid Paul. Stupid Paul and his darn flawlessly shaped eyebrows. Stupid dinner. Stupid werewolf crap. Stupid imprinting…Stupid universe for forcing me into this stupid thing.

At the moment, I really wanted to flee to Mexico start my own Mariachi band, grow a wicked mustache, sell tacos and change my name to Pancho. The idea seemed especially enticing when the doorbell rang. I think my jeans suddenly became slightly wet and Paul noticed and guffawed stupidly. Stupid Paul.

"Now Jared everything will go fine," Sam said briskly, beaming at a squealing Emily.

I glanced around wanting to distract myself with something, wishing I had accepted that Rubik's cube Jenna tried giving me. Embry gave me a thumbs up but his face was somber. Poor kid was just as beat up as me.

"Ah, it's nice to see you Samuel," Nurse Connweller said who's name escaped me at the moment.

"As it is to see you, Mrs. Connweller." Sam grinned politely shaking the woman's silky russet hand.

"Please do call me Emma," Nurse Connweller smiled warmly at him and looked past him to make eye contact with me. I almost peed myself.

Emma Connweller had beautiful eyes, the kind that made you queasy but the kind that haunt you and can destroy you in a minute. They were Kim's eyes and I felt a sudden lump in my throat. Something told me she knew something was on and it was just stupid Paul whispering by me.

"Is that Jared Cameron?" She cocked her head to the side and gave me sharp, long glance and her lips pursed.

"Mother, please," I heard small, sheepish voice beseech from behind her and if it was possible, my heart did a three-sixty then did some freaking spiral because this was serious crap…I never got this excited over a girl.

"Yes, that's him," Sam answered giving me a weary look.

"You are as handsome as I have been told," She smiled at me her eyes lighting up. "Not as tall and muscular as I remember…but it's been years now. Sports did you well."

"Uh, yeah I was thinking of starting my own football team with these guys," Sam gave us a wink and laughed.

"Obviously I am quarterback as you idiots wouldn't know what to do," Paul interrupted.

"Shut it, Paul!" Embry scoffed.

"Yeah, no Paul is definitely on the bench." Sam joked.

"Sam, where are your manners invite them in!" Emily berated him coming from the kitchen her small figure bouncing with joy as she practically tackled Emma to the ground. Emily should definitely be on our football team.

I watched as Emma and Emily drifted off to the kitchen leaving Kim's siblings rushing in. I didn't remember much from what I knew of Kim but I did know her older sister was missing. Her other sister was happily trying to flirt with Paul as her brother nearly fainted from seeing Embry and the two drew their heads together to talk about werewolves, I laughed at that.

Then I saw her. She was the single most beautiful person in here. The only one who kept my interest, the rest of the world didn't matter. She had slipped into tight-fitting jeans that my boy hormones liked and an elegant lavender blouse. She looked so exquisite and so small I felt like enveloping her in my arms to protect her from the world.

Then I smelled her and I almost blew up the house. She smelled like _him_. Not that I wanted to know how _he _smelled like (in my opinion sewer water, with some manure and barf which is not very attractive) I just happened to catch a whiff of him and the smell never shook away from my nose. It was pungent and I hated it. Not that she smelled horrible it's just a trace of his scent stuck to her like a fly on those sticky fly papers.

"She smells…like him…" I growled lowly to Paul who had successfully untangled himself from Kim's sister who was now trying to talk to Kim.

"Nah, man, it's your imagination," Paul lied. "Okay so what she does? No biggie. She smells like Axe…any guy can smell like that."

"Thanks Paul you are always one to cheer me up."

"I'm just really amazing like that," He chuckled. "No, seriously though it could be any guy. Her brother smells like Axe so chill."

"Your doggy nose is failing you," I shook my head insisting. "She smells like him…it's disgusting like garbage!"

"No, it's more like vanilla with Dustin's hint of cinnamon and cloves…gosh he smells so good." Paul almost sounded dreamily.

I gave him a look. He gave me hard one back.

"Not that I would really have noted how he did smell like," Paul shrugged. "The point is she smells a like him but it's okay man. I'm sure that won't last…I mean it's Dustin, he's a French fry compared to you and not the good kind. He's the kind that gives you bad gas."

Those were the wise words of Paul Lahote.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So we spent half an hour gossiping with Evalie, Kim's sister. I honestly didn't know half the words she kept flying my way but Embry would laugh here and there and nod to make sure she had his interest, I'd just try my best not to snore and drool. Kim had disappeared off and Paul was dancing the Macarena with Emma and Emily who pestered Sam until he succumbed to it and he had some major moves.

I felt like a sad little kicked pup on the couch while Evalie filled us in on everything that happened at school. Kim finally came through the sliding door, her hair tied back with small tendrils framing her beautiful face. She smiled timidly and swatted away her mother who was unsuccessfully trying to get her to dance.

"Oh!" Emily shouted happily. "Dinner is ready! Come on people let us feast!"

"Emily this isn't an old film," Paul shook his head, helping her with the pot brimming with stew and Sam chuckled placing the roast chicken on the table. "Please avoid saying 'let us feast'. It's cool and all but dude no."

"My house, my words," Emily jutted out her chin and stuck her tongue out at Paul who touched him palm to his heart and managed to look absolutely affronted.

I can say dinner was going swell. Maybe a bit too swell. I honestly didn't know how much I was shoving down my mouth but Emily kept trying to clean my face with her napkin and I'd coil back as if she was trying to burn me. I just wanted to keep eating and catching quick glances at Kim eating. It's not stalker-like if I do it in ninja speed, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

She seemed uncomfortable, uneasily glancing from the clock to her seemingly delighted mother. I felt invisible. I mean I always did want to be invisible, but this wasn't enjoyable. I felt horrible when she'd catch me staring at her, not ogling, and she'd give me the dirtiest look and then turn her head away roughly. Well at least it could have been worse. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"So Jared I heard you recently adopted a liking to my daughter," Emma gleamed from next to me, a brilliant smile gracing her small face.

Firstly, I did a spit take. As anyone in my place would have done. Secondly, my mind repeated the statement and my mind kept thinking what an eloquent way of putting it. I was certainly happy she didn't say something like 'glad you stopped bullying my kid, you sir are a disgrace to mankind.' That would have sucked royally.

"What?!" It was all I could managed as I was choking on my water at the moment.

"You've adopted a gradual liking to my daughter, at least I have heard that." She seemed totally at ease, good for her I wasn't.

Kim wasn't feeling the conversation either since she was coughing madly, her eyes wide and her arms flailing trying to get her mother's attention.

"I won't lie Jared," Emma told me sincerely. "I never thought you'd reciprocate my daughter's feelings. I quite like the idea though. I mean she's been telling for so long how greatly she thought of you. How you were sweet on the inside, underneath that hard shell of yours. She's quite fond of you, and a friend of my daughter is a friend of mine."

I could have sworn Kim whispered something along the lines of me not being her friend but my heart was accelerating and pounding in my ears I wasn't even sure.

"You have my approval if for the future." She beamed at me, and I nearly passed out from the happiness. She approved of us!

Then I did the thing most teenagers my age would do. I threw up on Mrs. Connweller.

A/N: Yes, I know I failed to update fast. I am truly sorry. But I won't promise fast updates anymore…well now since it's summer I'm more likely to update sooner. I was just going through some things and I wasn't in the mood for writing this particular story. But I'm back now so yay! In addition, I want to thank all of you for reviewing you guys totally make my day! And I'm sorry for my horrible updating! Also, go check out teamjacob2012 Kim & Jared story!

~May all your dreams be beautiful


	14. Chapter 14 The Aftermath of Dinner

The Aftermath of Dinner

_Waking up just brings me down (down)  
>Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)<br>And my bed is half empty not half full  
>I'd rather live with broken bones<br>Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

Am I a lovesick fool?  
>Or am I giving up?<br>Am I a lovesick fool?

"_Lovesick Fool" by The Cab_

Okay, so maybe throwing up on the oh-so-lovely Emma Connweller wasn't an award-worthy thing but on the plus side, I did manage to get Kim's attention…not the way I wanted in the least though.

Everything blew over when the river of once eaten food came pouring out of my trembling mouth. Kim was the first out of her seat, rushing to her mother's side at vampire speed (something that kind of creeped me out).

"JARED CAMERON HOW COULD YOU!" She spouted profanities at me but I kind of zoned out…she's so beautiful when she's calling me stupid and a jerk…ah love.

All I can recall is Paul diving to cover Jeremy's ear, to avoid him from hearing all of Kim's profanities. The kid in middle school with the amount of profanities these kids say I'd think he's heard worse at school…Ah Kim.

Kim proceeded to pick up a fork and came charging towards me. She's incredibly pretty when she's trying to stab my eyes out of my skull. Wait…what?

In wolf speed, Embry knocked me out of the way and grabbed Kim from the waist. She thrashed and kicked her small face maroon from anger. I glanced at Emily who was rushing Emma into the bathroom to clean her up. Paul and Sam had dragged Jeremy and Evalie outside.

"You have no right Jared Cameron!" Kim screeched, her eyes began to well up with tears and my heart dropped. "Absolutely no right…" Kim fell back in Embry's arms and let out a heartbreaking sob.

"I'll let you guys talk it over," Embry murmured releasing Kim. He went outside to join Paul and Sam in catching fireflies.

Kim let out a shuddering breath and sat down throwing the fork on the table. I just leaned on the wall awkwardly, taking in her beauty.

"Why?" She questioned harshly.

"Why what?" I echoed my voice cracking slightly from the thick atmosphere.

"Why now?" Her dark, dewy eyes met mine and I felt a tug in my heart. She was in pain because of me. "Why did you suddenly choose to take interest in me now? Jared I've been pining after you for years, to the point where I questioned my sanity and health and now your timing is absolutely terrible. I can't blame you on that you always had terrible timing."

"Kim if I would have known—"I started apologetically before she cut me off.

"If you would've known what?" She screeched her eyes blazing with a wild fire. "That you would out of the blue get feelings for me you would've tried to become my friend in the past?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"That's absurd, Jared," Kim snapped. "If you think life works that you you're a fool."

"Kim I am a fool," I tried to declare my love for her. This will be embarrassing. Please work. "I'm a lovesick fool. I'm in love with you Kim."

"Please," Kim scoffed rudely. "You hardly know me Jared."

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," _Okay, creep alert. Darn it, Jared._ I took her hand in mine, gazed into her eyes hard, and tried my best to give her the most love-filled, adoration-glazed look I could muster. "I know I'm a jerk. I can change just give me a chance. I could be the guy that you need. Kim, I'm the one for you. I know I never showed it but I always knew who you were. I always kept you in the back of my head, yeah I know what a jerk move, but that's the point. You were always there. I tried to push you out but you always came back into my mind.

"I was always intimidated by you," I gave her a smirk. _Try to look hot not constipated, Jared._ "You're this amazingly pretty girl with wit and charm that mesmerized me. You're smart. I was afraid of smart girls. Any sensible smart girl like you will drop me like a hot pan as soon as they realized what a mess I was. I didn't want you to leave me. I still don't want you to leave me. Kim if you give me a chance to prove myself—I will! Please Kim."

"I can't," Kim rose from the seat. Her voice no higher than a whisper but it echoed in my head like a scream. "I'm sorry. I'm in love with Dustin."

She was crying again, she tried to cover it with her hair but I could hear it. On instinct, I snatched her up in my arms. She shoved me away and began to walk away again. I grasped her hand not wanting to let her go.

"Kim I'll beg," My voice grew thick with emotion. Tears welled up in my own eyes and my heart felt like exploding. It felt like I was being run over by the Hulk driving a monster truck. Excruciatingly painful. "I'll beg if I have to on my knees if it gets you to stay. Please stay. Don't leave me. I love you."

Something insider snapped. Her flaming eyes met mine, her face transforming into the most livid face I've ever seen. Her ebony hair flew back and her mouth was set into a firm line. Her dark eyes were hard and burning coals.

"When are you going to get it inside your thick skull that I don't want to be with you Jared Cameron?" She screamed. "How many times do you have to ridicule me? Don't you ever get tired of hurting me? Where's the camera? Who do I have to confirm the fact that I slept with you? When are you going to leave me alone? I don't want you. I can't love someone who has repeatedly hurt me emotionally, mentally and darn it Jared even physically. If you do really care about me or if it's just a bet…whatever it's sick and I'm tired of being tossed around like a ragged doll by you. I have emotions too and if you really cared about me, you'd leave me alone. So please just do that."

Kim ran out of the room weeping. I just stood there. Lately that seems like all I could do. My heart exploded. My mind blurred. My breathing stopped. My world collapsed. The Earth turned black and cold.

I let the swirl of emotions take over. My body plummeted to the floor in defeat; my muscles ached and trembled as if I was holding the world on my shoulders. My lips trembled and I couldn't help the soft whimper that issued from them. I ran my fingers down my slippery cheek, feeling the way the trails of tears contoured my face.

I focused on the crickets outside, not the interrogation Evalie was giving…_her._ I concentrated on the cool air finally filling my lungs (I had been holding my breath) and the pulsing of my blood in my veins. I could feel the familiar sensation that came right before shifting. I was going to shift except a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. At first, I thought it was her but this voice was wiser, more mature.

"She'll come along Jared," Emma strolled toward me with grace and elegance. She had donned a crisp white suit that highlighted her small, delicate features. Her eyes were bright and held a gleam of despair that contradicted the brightness. "They usually do."

"She hates me," I muttered hopelessly.

"She's scared," Emma reassured me a small smile forming her lips. "She's also shocked. Jared Cameron one of the Golden Boys suddenly in love with her…even I have to say that I questioned it." She took my hand and squeezed it motherly. "Give her some time, sweetheart, she'll see reason. Love and life don't usually work the way we wished they would work. She's stubborn."

She crouched down to look me in the eye. "You know how hard it was to win her father over? It took so much emotional pain to get rejected everyday. He finally decided to give me a chance…we eventually married. Till death do us apart," Emma's eyes blazed even more. "One mustn't give up on love. Love is what life is worth living for; the ones we love eventually find their way back to our hearts. She'll have to gravitate towards you eventually…I mean you never know you two could be soul mates." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I will leave you to your thoughts, Jared."

I felt the air around me thicken, my lungs constricted and the familiar sensation began to wash over me. I made a dash to the back door. My mouth elongated, morphing into a muzzle. I could feel the fur sprouting from my skin.

In the distance, I could hear the sound of a car driving away.

_Jared? Jared man! Slow down! _Paul exclaimed.

_Leave me alone, Paul. _

_Look, man it's going to be fine. She's your soul mate! _Embry butted in.

_I'm tired of those words! Soul mate! Soul mate! Soul mate! It hurts that she doesn't want me but it hurts even more she's so distraught of the idea of loving me. I can't keep her in shackles in my room in order to satisfy my inner wolf. I'm going to fight against this._

_Jared. _It was Sam's voice now. _It could be dangerous. You could get hurt. _

_Well it's too late, Sam. I snapped. I'm already hurting. What more could life want from me? _

_Jared remember Taha Aki and his Third Wife? Remember that excruciating pain that he felt when she died? If you try to fight the imprint it could potentially damage you. Taha Aki was so broken he never returned to his human form. What if you decide to be a wolf forever and choose to run away? Think of your family Jared. You could hurt her by leaving her._

_She hates me Sam. _I stated._ I can't change that._

_Yes, you can. You know when I met you I never pegged you to be the kind to give up. Especially on your hopes and dreams. Make that dream a reality. Love isn't easy, Jared and you moping around and whining isn't going to get you anywhere. So you better start strategizing a plan to win her heart. That's an order._

I broke through the foliage, the last traces of their thoughts leaving my mind. When did I become such a whimp? Sam's right I need to win her back. No matter what, whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's obviously no good reason for me not updating. I honestly got lazy and eventually forgot. All I have to say is sorry. But here it is, though I'm not entirely all too happy about this chapter. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Review. PM me if I don't update fast enough. For all I know you guys could be outside my house waiting for me to come out and egg me for not updating…Well I certainly hope not. Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

~Dream beautifully


End file.
